Harry Potter with InuYasha and the Lost Kingdom
by x0x0murshix0x0
Summary: Harry PotterInuYasha crossover. Harry has a bad summer until a mysterious girl, Jhanie, and transfer student saves him. Both going into their 5th year they learn about making new friends and enemies, adventure, and the occasional romance. Read & Review Pl
1. Prologue: Profiles

Profiles

Hi there my name is Murshi, ok so these are the profiles for my original characters.

Name: Aease  
Based On: Grace Kim  
Age: 15  
Demon: Half Fire Half Witch  
Hair: Black w/ red highlights, goes above her knees  
Eye Color: Red, not the evil kind  
Complexion: Light Tan w/ Red strip on each cheek

Name: Lyra  
Based On: Emma Sterling  
Age: 15  
Demon: Half Air Half witch  
Hair: Silver, just below knees  
Eye Color: Lake Blue  
Complexion: Pale, not the sick kind

Name: Jhanie Mitzubashi

Based On: Me!

Age: 15

Demon: Half Water/Ice Half Witch

Hair: Ebony with electric blue highlights, goes up to ankles

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Complexion: Tan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, or the InuYasha Characters.

Claimer: I do own however: Aease, Lyra, Jhanie, their pets, and The Lost Kingdom


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Meets Jhanie

Harry Meets Jhanie

It was a hot sunny morning; 15 year old Harry Potter was looking out his window thinking about his parents. He missed them very much. Then he saw a blue porch pull up.

"Harry!" screamed his Uncle Vernon "Arrrg, what now?" Harry mumbled to himself. He ran to the top of the staircase landing. "The Mitzubashis' are here, I must warn you NOT to disturb them! You have already ruined my chances of getting a promotion before." said Uncle Vernon, his face turning purple "Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry with a face covered in spit. He smiled at himself thinking about what had happened the when he ruined Uncles Vernon's career. It wasn't his fault, when he was twelve a house elf named Dobby came to his house to warn Harry not to go to Hogwarts. Harry of course said no and Dobby threw the cake on Vernon's, boss's, wife's head. Thinking that they would stop Harry from leaving to Hogwarts, but of course nothing could keep Harry in.

Harry looked out his window and looked at the people who were coming out of the porche. A girl with a tan complexion, baby blue eyes, and long ebony hair that came to her ankles and electric blue highlights came out of the car. She was wearing a black corset top and dark blue sparkly jeans. There was also a man with a small black beard and short black hair. He was wearing a brown business suit with black pants.  
Harry went down the stairs and sat on the middle stair. He peeked out from behind the wall and saw the man push the girl inn through the door. "Hi, I'm Jhanie Mitzubashi," said the girl shyly. Harry thought she was very pretty. Jhanie turned her head and looked at Harry. He quickly moved behind the wall. "May I please use your bathroom?" asked Jhanie. When she spoke Harry noticed she had an American accent. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other and Petunia said "Upstairs, first door on the left." Jhanie thanked her and went up the stairs.

Harry quickly ran upstairs into his room and closed the door behind him. He heard her close the bathroom door. "Uncle Vernon said don't ruin his career, but talking to her won't do anything, and he can't do anything to me anyways." Harry whispered to himself. He heard Jhanie flush and wash her hands. He went out of his room. Jhanie came out,  
"Hi, my name is Harry Potter."  
"Hi, my name is Jhanie Mitzubashi. I thought I saw someone behind the stairs." Harry smiled. "So, why are you up here anyway?" asked Jhanie  
"My, Uncle Vernon told me to not ruin his chances of getting a promotion."  
"Yea, I know what you mean; Mr. Hakasaki was all up in my grill too."  
"Um... up in your grill?"  
"Huh, oh I forgot, I guess you don't use that expression here. It means he told me the same thing."

"But wait, you said Mr. Hakasaki? I thought his name was Mr. Mitzubashi."

"No, that's my name. He's my um…"

"Oh, I get." Harry knew how hard it was to talk about it.

"Well you better go downstairs; you don't want them to get suspicious."  
"Yea I guess," Jhanie turned around and went down the step but paused. "But you know Harry, we are very much like each other, there's just one difference." she smiled mysteriously and turned around, her hair swished in Harry's face. She left Harry with many questions as well as strange feelings.


	3. Chapter 2: The Runaway

The Runaway

Jhanie was about to leave, Harry ran downstairs. "Jhanie, wait." Jhanie turned around her hair swinging over her shoulder as if she was a movie star. (It seemed to do that a lot.)"Umm..." Harry stuttered. "HARRY!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed spitting all over the place. Some went on Jhanie's face she wiped it off and flicked it off. "I warned you, I warned you!!!" screamed a purple faced Uncle Vernon. He picked Harry up by the neck "Didn't I warn you, didn't I?!?!?" he asked angrily. Jhanie's face went red with anger. Let go of him she said angrily. "Ha, little girl, do you really think you can do something?" Uncle Vernon smirked.All of a sudden three silver blades came out between Jhanie's index, middle, and ring finger knuckles on each hand came out. Harry's eyes widened at this. She looked down, ashamed of how she looked. She took out a wand, and Harry gasped. "Put him down NOW!!!" "Ha! You can use magic outside of school!" Uncle Vernon said." I can use my claws." said Jhanie cooly. Uncle Vernon looked at Petunia, she nodded and Vernon put Harry down.

"Uhhh, thanks," said Harry, still shocked at what he saw. "No problem, get your stuff, we are leaving." said Jhanie in her mysterious voice. Harry went into his room and quickly packed his stuff. He took Hedwig, who was in her cage. "Hi Hedwig" said Jhanie in a sweet voice. "She's so cute." "Yea she... hold on, how did you know her name?"  
"Ummm... lets go down stairs we don't wanna leave too late."  
"What do you mean leave to late?"  
"Well we're running away aren't we?"  
"Yea, but aren't we going there by magic?"  
Jhanie grinned "Nope."

A few minutes later Harry was dragging his suitcase down the stairs. Then Mr. Hakasaki took Harry's suitcase, Harry thought he was taking his suitcase out side. Jhanie thought so too, but had a confused look on her face since this was not a normal thing for him to do. Then Mr. Hakasaki threw the suitcase into the little cuboard under the stairs. Harry went into the closet and so did Jhanie, Mr.Hakasaki closed the door and locked it. "Ahhhh!!! YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!LET ME OUT!!!" said Jhanie as she banged on the door.  
"Don't worry Jhanie," Harry took his wand out of his pocket and said "Alohomorah" "Harry, alohomorah only works on magically locked doors. But I know another way."  
"Really what?"  
" I am strong enough to break the door down."  
"Great! Let's do it!"  
"No, not now, they will stop us."

They waited and waited, night time came and in a few hours, which seemed like forever, the all fell asleep. Jhanie broke out her blades on her right had and used one of them to cut through the door and kicked it. Harry got his stuff and came out. They crept outside, Jhanie looked right and left to see whether anyone was there. Then he took out a card that said the "Portal to Magic World". She threw it across the street then it rised up, and made a blue hole. They crossed the street, "Go in," said Jhanie. "Umm... what is this?" asked Harry. "Just go in." said Jhanie impatiently. "I'm not so sure about this I really think we should..." but before Harry could finish Jhanie pushed him in, threw Hedwig and his suitcase, broke into Mr. Hakasaki's car, grabbed her suitcase threw it in and jumped in.


	4. Chapter 3: Jhanie's Secret

Jhanie's Secret

A few minutes later they landed in the Leaky Cauldron. "Whoa, what was that?" asked Harry. "It was a portal." The blue hole that they came out of turned back into a card and fell on the floor, Jhanie picked it up. said Jhanie. "Oh, okay." said Harry. "We still have a month, let's get a room here." said Jhanie. She went to the counter, "Two rooms please," "Single or double?" asked the man. "Two singles please." said Jhanie. "Here you go." the man handed her the cards to the rooms. "Here," said Jhanie as she handed Harry a card. "Thanks." They both took their suitcases and went to their rooms.

They both came out a few minutes later. "Hey you wanna get a drink?" asked Harry. "Sure," replied Jhanie. Harry paid for the drinks. "Thanks," said Jhanie. "No problem." said Harry. "Hey... can I ask you something?" asked Harry. "Sure anything." said Jhanie.

"What was with the blades and stuff? I mean witches don't have that."

"Well I am half Ice/Water demon, and half witch."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yep."

"So can you do anything besides use your blades?"

"Oh yea, I can throw Ice blocks, make ice shields, throw hard ice balls, use my ice sword, and I can do all those same things with water."

"Cool. Okay, next question, how did you know my owl's name was Hedwig?"

"Well, I'm um... clairvoyant.

" Do you have any more powers that I need to know about?"

"Not that I know of"

" You said we were alike, how?"

"My parents were killed by this clay bitch named Kikiyo. I lived, I don't know how though."

"Oh, I get it. But wait, how did you know my parents died the same way? I mean they died because of a different person but still how did you know?"

"Um... I'm clairvoyant, remember?"

"Oh yea."

"Okay, last question, is this your first year in Hogwarts, but you're not a first year, hold on... I'm confused."

"Okay first of all, remember the clay bitch Kikiyo? She tried to kill me and my school in America got destroyed. So now I transferred here."

"Ohhhhh... Okay then."

"I'm really tired I think I'll go to bed."

"Yea, me too."

They both went to their rooms, exhausted from all the things they had done and discovered today. Jhanie then got up and knocked on Harry's door. Harry opened the door, "Hey Harry, maybe tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley, you know, to buy books." said Jhanie. "Yea, sure." said Harry, "Okay then, good night." said Jhanie. "Good night." said Harry. He closed the door and Jhanie went back to her room and fell asleep.

A/N Sorry the chapter was so short. More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Harry, Meet InuYasha's Gang

Harry, Meet InuYasha's Gang

When Jhanie woke up the next day she noticed it was REALLY late. She quickly got up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, dried her hair, put on a black and silver corset top with a matching skirt and ran downstairs. She saw Harry talking to two people, a boy and a girl. "Oh, hi Jhanie." said Harry when he saw her, "Jhanie this is Ron and Hermione, Ron and Hermione, this is Jhanie." "Hi Jhanie" they both said. "Hi," Hermione and Ron exchanged looks when they heard her accent.

"Jhanie?" asked a boy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jhanie all turned around, (and yes, Jhanie's hair did swing over her shoulder, as usual). "InuYasha!" Jhanie replied running over to hug the man. He had white long hair up to his lower back, and dog like ears. They all stared at Jhanie and InuYasha in amazement at what Jhanie just did, Harry felt something fire up inside him. "Oh, this is my step brother, InuYasha, InuYasha; this is Harry, Ron and Hermione." Jhanie exclaimed. "Is Sesshy coming?" asked Jhanie, "He will be here in a minute with Miroku and Sango." A few seconds later they heard a boom, followed by a flash of lights, out came a boy with the same white hair the same length as InuYasha, and a crescent moon shaped birth mark on his forehead. He was followed by another boy with black hair short hair, and a girl with black hair under her shoulders. Then three other girls came out. One had black hair that reached above her knees, with red highlights; she had a light tan complexion with a red stripe on each cheek, and had red eyes, not the scary kind though. The next girl had silver hair just below her knees, pale skin, and lake blue eyes. And the last girl had black hair that reached her middle back. "Ahhh!!! Lyra! Aease!" Jhanie screamed. "First of all the boy that looks like InuYasha, is Sesshomoru, but we call him Sesshy. The other boy's name is Miroku, the girl with the plain black hair up to her middle back's name is Sango, the other girl with the black hair's name is Kagome A.K.A. Kags, the girl with black hair and red highlights is Aease, and the girl with silver hair is Lyra. Guys, the boy with the black hair is Harry, the boy with the red hair is Ron, and the girl is Hermione." said Jhanie taking many breaths after introducing every body.

"We were going to go to Diagon Alley." said Jhanie. "Um... we?" asked InuYasha. "Jhanie and I," replied Harry. "Um... Jhanie? Can I talk to you for minute?" asked InuYasha. "Umm... later, we should be going now to Diagon Alley to get stuff, we will have plenty of time later." replied Jhanie in a nervous voice. "Let's go," Jhanie ran out before InuYasha could ask her if he could talk to her again. When Jhanie got to the wall she tapped on the bricks with her wand, hoping to get it right. She did, they all knew how she knew the combination.

"We are too big of a group to go together without getting lost." said Harry. "I have and idea, how about the girls go in one group, and the boys go in another, we can meet back here at the entrance. And that will give you guys a chance to know each other." said Jhanie. They all agreed. The girls went to Florish and Blotts while the boys went to Madame Malkin's.

The girls in Flourish and Blotts were talking since they hadn't seen each other since the incident at their school.

"Okay, so what's the story between you and Harry?" asked Lyra eyeing her suspiciously.

"Wait, you like him?!" asked Hermione looking surprised.

"NO! We met because that stupid bastard Hakasaki met with his Aunt and Uncle so we met and well I helped him escape." replied Jhanie

"Yea, yea, we don't care about how you met. We wanna know if you like." Kags said.

"What? Like, like? No way, we just met." replied Jhanie.

"Sure." replied Aease.

"We know you like him." Sango said grining.

"Honestly, you rescue a guy from his stupid Aunt and Uncle and your friends think you've fallen in love with him." Jhanie said.

"You like him." Lyra said.

"Oh? What about you? Didn't I see Sesshy flirting with you?" Jhanie said grinning.

All the girls stared at Lyra with their mouths wide open.

"Don't you think you can keep anything from me? You know I will find out by my powers if I can't without them." Jhanie replied mischievously.

"Let's go I think I see the books we need." replied Lyra nervously.

"Um hm." the girls said together.

After they bought: Charms of Life

Potion Madness

Future Reading

Awesome Astrology

And a few other books.

"Look at these books! What kind of titles are these?!" Hermione asked.

"They are so cheesy!" Sango said

"Charms of Life?" asked Jhanie

"Potion Madness?" replied Aease in disgust.

"Future Reading" asked Kags.

"Awesome Astrology?" replied Lyra.

"Please, I don't need no book called "Future Reading" to tell me how to see the future." Jhanie said using air quotes for the title Future Reading and using a New York attitude accent, they all laughed and walked out. They went to Madame Malkin's to get robes. They each got their fitting and came out with the usual black robes.

"Oh! There's the pet shop." Jhanie said. They all ran in. Jhanie saw a cute owl; it was pure white and was male. "I like this one, I'm taking it." Jhanie said. She paid for it at the counter and helped her friends pick out their pets. They took a very long time, "At least SOMEONE can make up their mind quickly." Hermione mumbled directing the compliment at Jhanie. "Fine, fine, we're almost done." said Lyra. "Yea, _almost_ is like a lifetime." mumbled Hermione. After much consideration Lyra bought a silver cat, Aease bought a cat which black cat which had two tails, and Kags finally got a black rat. Jhanie named her owl snowy, Lyra named her cat Matara, Aease named her cat Shadow, and Kags named her rat Nimchee. Sango didn't buy anything, she wasn't a big pet person.

While the girls went to buy more school supplies the boys were having a little chat.

"So… Harry… do you like my sister?" asked InuYasha suspiciously.

"Um… no… we're just friends." replied Harry nervously.

"So you guys just happen to know each other and end up at the Leaky Cauldron in rooms right across each other." said Miroku.

"Uh… she rescued me from my Aunt and Uncle because her guardian was their boss." Harry said.

"So, are you sure you don't like her?" asked Ron

"Well she did save me but I um…well… I never really thought about it much.' Harry replied deep in thought. InuYasha stared at him menacingly, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I mean… I'm thankful to her for rescuing me but I don't like, like her." said Harry with his head back on earth.

"You sure? You can't hide anything away from me." Ron said.

"Um… hey look I see the books we need."

Harry ran in the store as they all followed after him. They all bought the books they needed and headed off to where they were supposed to meet the girls. On the way they met Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers.

"Hello Harry." they both said.

"Hi Fred, hi George." Harry said

"Who are the stalkers?" asked Fred.

"Do you need us to help you lose them?" asked George.

"No, this is InuYasha, Sesshomoru, but you can call him Sesshy, and Miroku." Harry said introducing them all. "This is Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers."

"Nice to meet you." they both said.

"We are going to the Diagon Alley entrance, wanna come?" asked Harry

"Okay, but why are you going there?" asked George.

"To meet the girls." replied Ron.

"Ron?! Since when do YOU go and meet girls?" asked Fred.

"Shut up." Ron said irritably.

"Are you coming?" asked Harry.

The twins looked at each other, then sighed. "We're coming."

In five minutes they were there, they saw the girls waiting. They were all giggling about something but when the boys came they stopped. "What were you guys talking about?" asked Miroku. "Nothing," replied Sango. "Oh, by the way, this is Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers." Harry said. Unfourtunately," Ron mumbled. "Fred, George, this is Jhanie, Lyra, Aease, Sango, and Kagome, but you can call her Kags. "Hi everyone." Fred said. George was supposed to say hi too but he was too busy staring at Kagome. Fred gave him a nudge with his elbow, "Huh? Oh, sorry. Hi everyone." George said still staring at Kagome. "Let's go inside, we have a party to plan over the weeks." Jhanie said.

A/N: Yeah, I know the chapter is still short. But they get longer as you keep going. Please keep on reviewing. It encourages me to write more!


	6. Chapter 5: Happy Birthday Harry

Happy Birthday Harry

Two weeks past and after a long and relaxing sleep Jhanie woke up, "Oh my god!!" she thought. I still haven't bought Harry a present yet! And his Birthday's today! Okay, don't panic, all I have to do is get Harry a present, yea that's it." She rushed out the door. "Okay maybe I should shower, change, and stuff first." She quickly changed into a baby blue shirt with a silver stripe going down diagonally from upper left to bottom right and it had glitter on the stripe, she wore dark blue jeans with it, and ran downstairs. "Hi Jhanie," said Lyra. "Hi, bye," replied Jhanie. "Why are you off in such a hurry?" asked Lyra. "I forgot to buy Harry a Birthday present!" Jhanie replied nervously. "Oh, well then, run, run like the wind!" Lyra said. "Thanks, love your outfit by the way, bye!" Jhanie replied. "She so likes him." Lyra said to herself. "I heard that!" Jhanie yelled.

In five seconds she was in Diagon Alley. Let me think, "What should I get him? Arrrrg, why does this have to be so difficult?" She went to Flourish and Blotts, but there wasn't anything interesting, she went to the pet store but that would be buying something for Hedwig, not him. She ran to Madame Malkin's, he didn't need robes. "I know!!!" Jhanie thought. She ran to Gringotts, the wizard bank. She asked for the key to her vault, 397. She took out a small bag of money and ran out as fast as she could. She ran past Madame Malkin's, past Olivander's shop for wands, past the pet store. And past Flourish and Blotts. At last she saw it, she knew Harry would love it, she quickly bought it and ran out all the way to the entrance. When she came in she saw Aease waiting for her. "What you get him?" asked Aease. Jhanie grinned, "You'll see. Where is Harry?" "He needed to get some money from Gringotts, Hermoine went with him." replied Aease. "Perfect." said Jhanie. She ran upstairs to his room, the maid was coming out. "Hold on, don't close the door, I need to drop something off." The maid had just did the bed, she tucked the present in. "When Harry moves the sheets to get into bed, he will see this." Jhanie smiled at herself. She took a piece of paper, made a card out of it, and stuck it in the wrapping paper on the present. She heard Harry coming up the stairs. She put the bed sheets over the present and ran out closing the door behind her.

It was five and Ron came just on time with the cake. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, it looked so good. After they all sung Happy Birthday and Harry blew out the candles they all got to eat the cake they've been dying to have. After they all stuffed themselves up and finished the cake they got through all the presents. Hermione gave him a book on Quidditch, the usual. Ron gave him a huge box of chocolate frogs, Ron couldn't do much. Fred and George gave him something from their joke shop. And the others gave him stuff for school and for sneaking around Hogwarts. After Harry opened his last present from Sango he thanked everyone for his presents. He counted all the presents making sure he didn't misplace one. He was missing only one, "Let's see here, Hermione, Fred and George, Ron, InuYasha, Sesshy, Kags, Sango, Miroku, Aease, and Lyra." Harry said counting. "I don't remember you receiving a gift from Jhanie." Lyra said. "You're right." Harry agreed. "Huh? Oh let me go check upstairs." Jhanie said, she ran upstairs. She waited five minutes came down and said, "Everything is such a huge mess, I'll find it tomorrow." Jhanie said.

"Okay! Time to play spin the bottle!" shouted Sango. "This is for Jhanie," she spun the bottle and it landed on Lyra. "Uh, oh," thought Jhanie. "Hmm… what should I dare Jhanie to do? I know, I dare you to go and… give Harry a birthday kiss." Lyra said grinning. "Okay, okay fine." She held her breath, went over, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Jhanie stared menacingly at Lyra. "Should I be running now?" she asked. "Oh yea," replied Jhanie. "Ahhhh!!!" Lyra screamed as she ran behind the table. "Guys, stop let's just play." Aease moaned. They sat down, "Okay, this is for Lyra," said Kagome. The bottle landed on Jhanie, "I dare you… to go… and… hug Sesshy." Jhanie said. And so she did, and when Lyra came back to her spot she blushed fiercely. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." Harry said yawning. "Come on," moaned Fred. "He's right, we've got a long packing week ahead of us." Jhanie said. They all went to their rooms and went to bed. After Jhanie changed she came out of her room and saw that Harry's door was open and stood by the doorway. Harry was in his PJs and was uncovering the bed to find Jhanie's present. He unwrapped it and saw the Firebolt 2, as shiny as ever, right there in front of him. He saw the card and read it, it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you like the present, I had a feeling you would like it since I know you love Quidditch. Anyway, I just wanted to say have a great Birthday. _

_Happy Birthday!_

"Wow," he whispered to himself. "But who-" he turned around and saw Jhanie smiling at the door way. "Uh… thanks for the Birthday present. But you didn't have to get me something expensive." he said. "I know, but it was your Birthday and I have more than enough money." Jhanie replied. "Well, good night, and thanks again." Harry said. "Good night." Jhanie replied. She went back to her room and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Hogwarts Express

Meet the Hogwarts Express

After a long week of packing it was finally the way they would go to Hogwarts. Jhanie woke up excited as ever, she quickly took a shower, and changed. She wanted to be comfortable during the voyage to Hogwarts, she wore a long sleeved shirt that was blue and had a black rose on it, and she wore black shiny pants and put her hair in a ponytail. She ran downstairs and found the whole gang eating breakfast. She came down, "Jhanie, you're late," said George, "As usual," said Kags. "Hurry up and eat or we'll miss our train." Ron said "We're going by train?" asked Jhanie. "Yea, and if we aren't at Kings Cross in half an hour we're gonna be late." Hermione said. "Why don't we just use the portal?" asked Jhanie. "The what?" asked Fred. "The portal," said Jhanie. "Here I'll show you." she took fifteen minutes to eat her food. "We are so going to miss our train." Hermione moaned. "Trust me on this." Jhanie said growing impatient.

She brought her suitcase and Snowy downstairs. "Portal to Kings Cross Train Station." she said. A card appeared in her hand, she through it across the room. "What was that for?" asked Fred. "Look!" said Ron. "It's impossible!" Hermione said in disbelief as she saw the huge blue circle which the card just made. "Give me all your suitcase, that includes pets." Jhanie said. She took all the suitcases and the cages which had pets in them and through them in the portal. Okay, let's go, InuYasha went in first, then Sesshy, followed by Miroku, Sango, Kags, Lyra, Aease, and of course, Harry. Ron was being paranoid and didn't want to go in. "Oh Ron," moaned George, "just go in." the twins said, and they pushed him in. They went in after, but Hermione didn't want to go in, "Come on Hermione, if delay us any longer we're gonna miss the train." complained Jhanie. "Yea, but-" Hermione started, but before she could finish Jhanie took her hand and pulled her in with her.

A few seconds later they arrived at Kings Cross Train Station. "Okay, platform nine and three quarters over here." Harry said as he directed them. "It's a brick wall," Aease said. "All you have to do is go through it." Fred said. "Why don't you make a human chain?" suggested Harry. They did, Ron started it off, then Fred, followed by George, Kags, Lyra, Sesshy, Miroku, Sango, Aease, and InuYasha. They all went in together, George and Kags felt weird holding hands to make the human chain, so did Lyra and Sesshy, and Aease and InuYasha. Ron tugged by accident and they all went in without Harry and Jhanie. "I'm not so sure about this," said Jhanie nervously. "Don't worry just close your eyes and run into it." said Harry, "I'll go first." "I'm not sure." said Jhanie. "Look if you fall, I'll be right on the other side to catch you." Harry said. "Okay," said Jhanie nervously. Harry ran in, she closed her eyes, gripped her trolley tight, and ran into the barrier. She let go of her trolley and toppled over Harry. When she opened her eyes she was right on top of Harry, she got off blushing fiercely. Lyra and Aease looked at each other and started getting ideas."Sorry about that," she said. "No problem, I told I'd be here to catch you." Harry said. "I wouldn't actually say catch." Jhanie said. "Well, anyway, InuYasha, Jhanie, Aease, Miroku, Sango, Lyra, Sesshy, Kags, meet The Hogwarts Express." Harry said. "Oh look, there's Ginny," Hermione said as she pointed at the girl with red long straight hair. "Hi, Ginny," said Harry "This is, InuYasha, Aease, Lyra, Sango, Sesshomoru A.K.A. Sesshy, Miroku, Kasgome, but you can call her Kags, and Jhanie. Hold on, where is Jhanie?" They looked around, Jhanie had disappeared, "She probably went to get us a compartment," said Aease, "So Jhanie," she said.

Meanwhile Jhanie was getting lost in the crowd, a man took her bags and put them in the suitcase compartment. The whole gang split up to look for her, Lyra and Aease found her, the train was honking, they needed to get on, the train started to move. The three of them climbed on, Jhanie looked to see if anyone part of the gang was still on the ground looking for her, no one was there. They went inside and saw a three boys come up to them, the one on the right was short and fat, the one on the left was tall and chubby, and the one in the middle was tall and had bleach blond hair with a mushroom haircut. "Hi." He said causally, in a deep voice, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." said the boy in the middle. "This is Crabbe," he pointed to the boy on the right, "and this is Goyle." He said as he pointed to the boy on the left. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Jhanie, this is Aease, and this is Lyra," said Jhanie. "I've never seen you at Hogwarts before." said Malfoy. "We transferred," replied Jhanie. "So… Jhanie… I like your attitude, hope to see you in Slytherin." Malfoy said. The three boys left, Lyra and Aease stared at her grinning, "Don't say anything." She said.

They walked on and looked for the compartment that the gang was in, finally at the end of what seemed to be like a really long section of the train they found Harry's compartment. "Where were you?" asked Harry. "I got lost in the crowd, then Lyra and Aease found me." Jhanie said. "Then what happened?" asked Hermione. "Wait, is InuYasha here?" asked Lyra. "Nope, he went to the bathroom," replied Sango. "Good, okay some guy was hitting on her." Lyra said. They all laughed, "Really, which guy?" asked Harry with a smile on his face. "Some guy named Draco Malfoy." Jhanie replied. They all went silent and Harry's smile turned serious, "What, is something wrong?" asked Jhanie. "He's working with Voldemort," said Harry. "Oh," said Jhanie, "Who's Voldemort,?" asked Lyra, "I'll tell you later," replied Jhanie. "But, she didn't say anything," Aease said trying to defend her. "Ahem," said Ginny, "Oh, Jhanie this is Ginny, Ginny, Jhanie. This is Ron's little sister," s

aid Harry introducing them. "You guys are related? You look nothing alike." Jhanie said. "Thank You." Ron and Ginny said together.


	8. Chapter 7: Slytherin!

Slytherin

Soon after the awkward conversationthey all changed into their robes and got all their suitcases. Soon the train stopped, "First years this way." a voice said. "Hello Hagrid." Harry said to a tall man that had a long beard. "Oh, ello Arry. Who are your new friends?" Hagrid asked. The girl with the black and blue hair is Jhanie, the girl with the silver hair is Lyra, the girl with the black and red hair is Aease, the boy with the white hair and the dog ears is InuYasha, the boy that looks like InuYasha but had a crest shaped birthmark is Sesshomaru but we call him Sesshy, the boy with the black hair is Miroku,the girl with the black hair just beneath her shoulders is Sango, and the other girl with black hair is Kagome but we call her Kags," said Harry taking many deep breaths. (Now he notices how hard it is to introduceeveryone). "Everyone, this is Hagrid." "Hi," they all said. "So Hagrid, taking the first years as usual?" asked Ron. "Yea but this year I have to gather up some other people. I'm looking for a er Anie Mitzubashi, InuYasha, Shesshomaru, waita minute..." "Oh, we transferred from a school in America" said Lyra, "Well, you better come with me then." Hagrid said. They all followed Hagrid to the lake.

They all got onto three boats, Jhanie, Lyra, and Aease got on one boat, Sango and Kags went on another boat, and Miroku, Sesshy, and InuYasha went in the last boat. They were so amazed to see how big Hogwarts was. When they got to the endof the lake they quickly got out. While Lyra was getting out she tripped and almost fell into the lake (typical Lyra). They walked across the grounds and around the great hall. "Hello first years, and transfers," said a lady with speckles, "My name is Professor McGonagall and you will be sorted shortly."

Meanwhile in the great hall Albus Dumbledore was saying, "Attention students, this year we will be having some new students, they have transferred from a magical school in America due to some events that have occurred, the school has been shut down. Now while they are here I assume that you will all make them feel welcome since they will be your classmates for the remainder of their years in school. Some of them will be in their fifth year, some in their sixth, and some in their seventh. They will be sorted into their houses after the first years."

All the first years went up, "Stay here, we will call you when you will be sorted." Professor McGonagall said. All the first years went up, "I'm so nervous," Jhanie said. "It'll be fine," Aease said, "But what id we're not in the same house as Hermione or Harry or someone we know?" she asked. "Well on the bright side you'll still have that guy… what was his name? Oh yea, Draco Malfoy… in "Slytherin"." Lyra said. "I think he's creepy." Said Jhanie. "Don't we all," replied Aease. Jhanie was pacing back and forth. "Jhanie, it's going to be all right," Kags said. "But what if we get sorted into different houses? What if I don't know anyone in the house I'm in? What if I get into the same house as that weirdo Draco Malfoy, ick." Jhanie said sticking her tongue out at the thought of being stuck with that creep. "Look, one of us is bound to be in the same house as you, and if we aren't we are definitely going to be in some classes with you, and we can still do homework together and hang out and stuff." Said Sango. "I guess your right," said Jhanie. "Oh and if that Malfoy dude annoys you, you can always start cursing at him in all the different languages, that otta scare him." Aease said. "Nah, I'm not that good with cursing." Said Jhanie. "Oh who are you kidding, we know that once you get started you'll keep going on and on and on and -" "Okay, I get it." Replied Jhanie.

Professor McGonagall came out, "We're ready for you now," Jhanie took deep breaths (as you can see Jhanie's notexactly the calmest one). "These are the transfer students, I will be telling you their names and which year they are in, the Sorting Hat will do the rest. "The first, InuYasha, sixth year," Albus Dumbledore announced. InuYasha sat down and Professor Dumbledore put the hat on InuYasha's head. "Hmm a little stubborn, smart and brave, clever, but very protective, better place you in Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table clapped loudly and so did everyone else.

"Our next student is Shesshomaru, InuYasha's half brother, also going into his sixth year." Dumbledore said. Shesshomaru sat on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. "Half brothers, eh? Well I guess you're better off in Gryffindor!" again they all cheered loudly.

"Kagome, going into her fifth year." Dumbledore said. She sat on the stool and Dumbledore put the hat on her head. "Gryffindor," It shouted out. The sorting hat kept on putting everyone in Gryffindor and everyone was sure that the sorting hat was tired so it wouldn't say anything but their house.

Then Lyra came on, the hat was put on her but it started to speak. "Nice, stubborn, smart, brave, loyal, too cheerful for Slytherin, so Gryffindor I guess." They all cheeredwildly."

Aease went up sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. Uh oh, I'm next Jhanie thought, it's okay, it'll be fine, the hat's probably tired and will place me in Gryffindor too. Aease had been placed in Gryffindor and Jhanie walked up and sat on the stool. All the Gryffindors were getting ready to applause loudly again because they were sure that Jhanie would be placed in Gryffindor. The hat was placed on her head, "Aha!" The hat said, "Strong, brave, smart, clever, mischievous, loyal, very good traits, but where should I put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Jhanie kept on thinking she would be put in Gryffindor and was sure of it, so sure that she was over confident, way to over confident. The hat then shouted out "Slytherin!" the hall went silent. Then the Slytherin table burst in applause.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table they were all having a big discussion, "Why the hell is she in Slytherin?" asked Lyra. "Man I wish I could burn that piece of shit that they call a hat." Said Aease "Calm down, we'll think of something tomorrow, right now sit down eat we'll go to sleep and think of new ideas." Hermione said. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy looked at Harry, Malfoy turned his head towards Jhanie looked back at Harry and raised his eyebrows. "He better no be getting any ideas." Said Harry. "Harry Jhanie would probably see through that idiot." Ron said. Jhanie looked at Harry, "HELP!" she mouthed.


	9. Chapter 8: A Plan

A Plan

After they all finished eating they met up with Jhanie. "Hey Jhanie, how are you?" asked Aease. "Well I got placed in Slytherin with that idiot creep! I'm in a house that none of my friends are in. And I just checked in on the future and Gryffindor has NO classes with Slytherin!How the hell do you think I feel?" Jhanie replied half scowling. (There she goes again with the cursing)"Jhanie calm down, we'll think of a plan." Hermione said. Everyone looked at Harry, (as usual he always has to have a plan), "Okay, here take this," he said as he handed her a map. "The Marauder's Map? What is this?" Jhanie asked. "It's a map that shows all the people in Hogwarts, where they are and it will show you how to get there." Harry said. "Okay but why are you giving me this?" asked Jhanie. "We will sneak into - the library." replied Harry. "That's a great plan, but how are you guys gonna get to the library without getting caught?" Jhanie asked. "Well I have an invisibility cloak," Harry looked at the gang, "But I can't fit all of you under it, I mean the three of us have to really squeeze together to fit." "No problem," replied Jhanie, "you see we are all…" Jhanie looked at everyone, "He knows about me, might as well know about you too." She said to InuYasha, Sesshy, Kags, Sango, Aease, Lyra, and Miroku. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked confused, "okay we all are demons - different kinds of demons but we all have this same power, we can all become invisible." Ron and Hermione gasped at this, "What's going on?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head, "I'll explain to you later." said Harry. "Okay, so, sneak out at eleven, and look at the map, follow it, when you see that the dots that says our names are next to your dots take your invisibility thing off." "Okay, so at eleven we sneak out." Jhanie said, "Right," Harry replied.

They separated, on Jhanie's way she met Pansy Parkinson. "Hi, my name in Pansy Parkinson." she said. "Uh hi, my name's Jhanie." Jhanie replied. They walked up to the Slytherin Common Room. "This is the Slytherin Common Room, we throw parties here when we win a Quidditch game or something like that, we do homework here too." Pansy said. "Jhanie, knew you would be in Slytherin." a voice said from behind. "Hi Draco," Pansy said. "Hey," replied Malfoy. Jhanie rolled her eyes, "Come here," Pansy said, Jhanie shrugged then followed, theywent up a few stairs and Jhanie saw a room filled with four poster beds. "Okay, this is the girls' dormitory, we sleep here talk here and all your stuff is here." Pansy said. "Okay is there anything else I need to know?" asked Jhanie. "We hate the other houses, especially Gryffindor, we especially hate that Potter, and mudbloods." Pansy said. "You mean Harry Potter? And what is mudblood?" asked Jhanie. "Yes I mean Harry Potter. And a mudblood is someone with non magic parents." Pansy replied. "Oh okay," Jhanie replied, "One more thing, stay away from Draco, he's mine!" Pansy said protectively. You can have him, Jhanie thought.

She let Snowy out of her cage, got into the four poster bed and pretended to sleep. She thought about joining the Quidditch team, once she figured out what house she would finally be in. She looked at her watch, 10:45. Might as well get ready, she thought. She got out of bed quietly, one of the girls moved, Jhanie stayed in her bed for a few more minutes. She got out carefully this time, she took The Marauder's Map and her wand. She looked at her watch, 11:00, time to go, she thought. She closed her eyes and pictured herself becoming invisible. She opened her eyes and looked down, she couldn't see herself. She followedthe map, in half an hour she was in the library, how big is this school, she thought. She looked at the map, Harry was coming in through the door. Jhanie closed her eyes and pictured herself visible. She turned aroundHarry, Ron, and Hermione appeared taking of a cloak. Then InuYasha, Sesshy, Miroku, Aease, Lyra, Kags, and Sango appeared. "Okay,we've go work to do" Harry said.

They went behind a shelf, Harry took his wand out, "Lumos," Harry said. "Okay, anybody have any ideas?" asked Harry. "Yes, we threaten to burn it or torture it. Or we actually burn it." Aease said menacingly. "Aease we are NOT going to threaten the hat." Sango said. "How about we just ask it to put Jhanie in Gryffindor."Hermione said. "And if that doesn't work?" asked Ron. "Then we'll start begging." Lyra said. "And if that doesn't work?" asked InuYasha. "_Then _we'll torture it.""Okay, so when are we going to do this?" asked Ron. "At night, but not tonight, just wait a few weeks." Lyra said. "A few weeks? A few weeks!?" Jhanie asked hysterically, "I can't stay in that house a few minutes and you're asking me to stay there for a few weeks?!?!?!?!?!" she practically screamed. "Shhhh," Kags said, "Do you _want_ someone to hear us?" " Look, Lyra, how exactly how long are you asking her to stay in Slytherin?" asked Hermione. Lyra looked at the floor anxiously, "a month" she said. "A whole damn month?" demanded Jhanie. "Look, Lyra, why would you want her there for a whole month?" asked Aease suspiciously. "I… we… we need to think of what we're going to say." Lyra said sensing Aease's suspicions, "I mean, we can't just go up to the hat and say "Hi would you please put our friend in Gryffindor with us?" Lyra said. "So you need a whole month to do that?" asked Jhanie not getting why one of her best friends would do this. "Okay, look, one month is way to long, two and half weeks, we'll get together and talk to the hat on the… 23rd, okay?" asked Harry. "Okay," they all said. "Now let's go to sleep, we have first day of classes tomorrow." InuYasha said. They all agreed and went back to there houses.

When they all got back to their common rooms Aease brought Lyra into the girls bathroom. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Aease asked Lyra. "What do you mean?" asked Lyra. "Do you want her to stay on that house with that creep? I mean as one of her best friends I would have guess that you would want her back as soon as possible." Aease said furiously. "It's all about her isn't it?" Lyra mumbled. "Excuse me?" asked Aease, "I thought you guys were friends." "Aease, you know we are, its just that she gets so much attention that I feel so invisible." Lyra said. "Look, sometimes I feel the same way but she's our friend and its not like she's asking for attention, people just give it to her." Aease said, "I mean, come on, picture you in her shoes. The only reason she's getting so much attention is because _we_ want her back and she wants to be back too." "I know it's not her fault, it's just sometimes I want to have some attention to." Lyra said. "No one said life was gonna be easy." Aease said. Lyra laughed and they both went to sleep.

(Okay I know Jhanie sounds selfish, but come on, she's in a different school, in a different house with none of her friends, and she has no classes. Plus the only people she knows is Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. I mean wouldn't you be really freaked out and wanna go to a house with your friends?)


	10. Chapter 9: Gryffindor Please

Gryffindor Please

A/N: Hey guys, well now they test out the plan but instead of talking to the sorting hat, they encounter someone else.

Two weeks had past, Jhanie was getting better, and tonight was the night they would sneak out and convince the sorting hat to put Jhanie into Gryffindor. After lunch they met up in the library, "So tonight's the night we try to get Jhanie in Gryffindor?" asked Miroku. "Yep, let's just hope it works." Replied Sango. "One thing I don't get," Jhanie said, "Harry, the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor because you wanted it to, right?" Harry nodded, "Then how come it didn't put me in Gryffindor?" Jhanie asked. "I don't know maybe it's because the sorting hat's tired. He had to do a lot you know." Harry said. "Yeah, I guess." Jhanie replied. "It just seems strange though, kind of like he was ignoring my hopes of going into Gryffindor." "I'm sure we'll find out the reason when we talk to him." said InuYasha. "It better be a good one too." Aease said. "Okay so what time?" asked Lyra. "Eleven," Hermione replied. They all agreed and went back to their common rooms.

That night they all went to sleep early, setting their alarm on their watches to 10:45. Jhanie went into her bed but couldn't help thinking why the sorting hat wouldn't put her in Gryffindor. She kept on repeating in her head Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. But yet, he put her in Slytherin. Hmmm… she wondered, and drifted off to sleep. Her watch rang and she woke up, she looked at her watch and quickly got up. She took the wand, and the Marauder's Map, turned herself invisible, and left. Minutes later she found herself in front of the statue leading to Dumbledore's study. She waited for Harry, moments later he came. "Do you know the password?" she asked. "I think so," replied Harry. "Acid Pops" Harry said. But the statue wouldn't budge. "Oh no what do we do now?" asked Lyra. "Lemon Sherbet?" asked Harry. But the statue still wouldn't move. "Chocolate frogs," replied an old croaky voice behind them. The statue raised up revealing a huge staircase. They all looked behind them, and there stood Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hello Harry, you may go up. They all went up the stairs and waited for Dumbledore to open the door.

"We're sorry for uh coming so late," Sesshomaru said anxiously. "Its fine, now why have you come to my study?" asked Dumbledore. "We came here to see the sorting hat," replied Lyra. "Oh? And why is that." asked Dumbledore. "We uh… we think it put Jhanie in the wrong house." replied Ron. Dumbledore turned to look at Jhanie, "Now I'm sure Jhanie, can tell me why she thinks that." He said. Jhanie looked up, "Well you see," she started, "actually I don't think I belong in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall said herself it your house would be like your home. But the Slytherin house doesn't feel like home." Jhanie finished. "And you think you'd feel more at home in Gryffindor?" asked Dumbledore. "Well, yes," replied Jhanie, "I have my friends who I've been with for as long as I can remember, my brothers, and some new friends. I think I would be well off in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin." Jhanie finished. "And do you all think that Jhanie belongs in Gryffindor with you?" he asked. They all nodded, "Harry, you may speak for the whole group, why do you say think Jhanie should be in Gryffindor?" he asked. "If she can be in Slytherin, than she should definitely be able to be in Gryffindor. I think because of all the recent events that have been happening at her old school she should be in a house where she knows people and has friends and can talk them about things that the other people in her house wouldn't be able to relate to." Harry said. "And do you agree with this?" asked Dumbledore. They all nodded, "Very well then, I shall put Jhanie in Gryffindor myself, there won't be any need to talk to the sorting hat, tomorrow at dinner I will make the announcement that Jhanie should move to Slytherin. For now go back to your common rooms, and Jhanie, pack your bags, this will be your last night in Slytherin. Off you all go." He told them. Jhanie walked to the doorway then turned around, "Thank you Professor," she said. Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Off you go," he said. Jhanie turned around and left.

Harry was about to leave, "Harry, would you please stay back a minute?" asked Dumbledore. "Sure Professor," he replied. "I just wonder is there another reason why you would like Jhanie to be in Gryffindor?" he asked looking down and smiling at Harry. "What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Is there another reason why Jhanie should be in Gryffindor that doesn't have to do with her or her friends, but mostly you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry quickly caught on, "You mean you want to know if I - Professor she's just a friend." Harry said. "Okay Harry, good night." Dumbledore said.

As Harry walked out the door he and his conscience were having an extreme argument.

"You like her," his conscience said.

"No I don't," replied Harry

"Even Dumbledore knows it, why keep it from him?"

"I don't like her,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Ahhhh, said Harry "Listen I don't like her,"

"Sure,"

A/N: I'd just like to thank all of the readers and people who reviewed this story. Thanks sooo much I really appreciate it. But I always like to get more! So keep reviewing and tell me what you like and what I need to work better on. The next chapter will be up this week, I promise!


	11. Chapter 10: Expelled

Expelled

It was dinner, Jhanie was sitting at the Slytherin table hoping that this was the last time she would have to sit next to Pansy Parkinson. Before the food was served Dumbledore made two announcements. First he explained that Jhanie would be moving to Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table applauded loudly as she left the Slytherin table and joined them. She sat between Aease and Lyra of course. The second announcement was something none of them expected.

"As you know, we have had many defense the dark arts teachers. And many have left, this year I am glad to report that we have a new teacher and hopefully she will not have to be replaced." Dumbledore clapped his hands and a woman wearing a purple suit came through the doors. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she walked with her head held up high. "Everyone, please join me in welcoming Professor Umbridge." They all applauded. "Now please enjoy your meal."

"What's with the new DADA teach?" asked Ron. "She looks like she's modeling for the purple, witch chic," replied Lyra. "Uggghhh, whatever, she's not troubling us so just leave her alone and eat," Hermione said. "Yes mommy," replied George. Jhanie turned to Aease, "I haven't gotten my schedule yet, what class do we have first tomorrow?" asked Jhanie. Aease pulled out her schedule, she scanned it to make sure she was looking at the right day. "Well, what is it?" asked Jhanie. "Its, uhhh… potions with Snape, and uh Slytherin," replied Aease. "Wtf????? Haven't I spent enough time with them?" Jhanie said banging her head on the table.

After they finished dinner they all went upstairs. "How about we celebrate the new addition to our house?" asked George. "Yea, come on guys it'll be fun." Ron said. "We have class bright and early tomorrow, maybe we should move this celebration to Friday night," Hermione said. So they all left the common room and went to their dormitories. Jhanie couldn't sleep, she was way too excited about being with her friends again. It would be just like old times, Jhanie thought. She decided she would sit by the fire until she felt like going to sleep. When she got out of her dormitory she saw a shadow moving. She took out her wand just incase. She went down the stairs and saw Harry. She jumped up, "Oh my god you scared me," Jhanie said.

"I scared you? You scared me!" replied Harry.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope," he replied.

"I can't believe we have potions first thing in the morning tomorrow, with Slytherin, it totally sucks."

"It's funny, I'm actually starting to like potions now."

"Huh?"

"Well, Aease makes it so funny. She's always cursing at Snape making jokes about him, and she makes the funniest impressions."

"Well, that's definitely the Aease I know." Jhanie replied. There was a pause.

"I'm actually getting tired." she said. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Yeah, me too."

The next morning, Jhanie woke up early for the first time ever. She was glad because she definitely did _not_ want to catch Snape on the bad side this morning. Especially because she had just switched houses and she's gone to a house Snape doesn't exactly like very much. She looked at the beds and shook Aease.

"Morning sleepy head," Jhanie said.

Aease opened one eye, "Oh, you've got to be joking, this is a dream, Jhanie actually woke up early," she moaned.

Jhanie stuck her tongue out, "Come on, wake up."

"Why don't you just go and see Harry?" asked Aease.

"In my PJs?"

Aease swung her feet over her bed, "Are you sure you don't like him?"

" Trust me I am totally sure."

Aease looked over at Lyra.

"What?" asked Jhanie.

"Oh yeah, you'll wake me up but you won't wake _her_," Aease said. Jhanie shrugged, "You know I'm gonna need your help to do that."

She walked over to Lyra."Lyra… wake up," Jhanie said. Lyra didn't budge, "LY! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Lyra was still fast asleep.

Aease walked over and started kicking her, "Ten more minutes you guys," Lyra moaned. Jhanie and Aease looked at each other, "Okay," they both said. Then they both started kicking Lyra. After ten minutes of violence, Lyra finally got out of bed.

They all changed into their robes and went to the great hall. Once they were there they found Ron stuffing his plate as much as it could hold, Hermione, studying as usual, Fred and George thinking about stuff to put in their joke shop, InuYasha and Sesshy eating staring menacingly at the Slytherin table. Miroku and Sango were just eating, and Kags was beckoning them to go sit next to her. Jhanie and Aease weren't very hungry, so they just had toast. On the other hand, Lyra was busy stuffing her plate. Aease and Jhanie stared at her in disgust. Jhanie turned to Ron, "Hey Ron, where's Harry?" she asked. "He's coming down in a minute." Ron said with a mouth, full of food. "Oh Ron, don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione said. Just then Harry came down "What took you so long?" asked Aease. "Oh, uh… just a little tired I guess," he said, "I went to sleep late last night." "Jhanie, Aease, you guys aren't eating?" asked Hermione. "No," they both answered "we're not very hungry" Jhanie said. After everyone was finished they headed off to potions. "I'll catch up with you guys," Aease said. "Aease, where are you--" asked Jhanie. But it was too late, Aease had already ran around the corner.

Aease went back to the common room, she hadn't done her homework, she was too excited about Jhanie coming. She decided she would skip potions today. It's not like Snape takes attendance or something, she thought, he probably wouldn't even notice she wasn't there. And she was sure Jhanie would figure out an excuse. After all Jhanie was the second best liar, she was the first. Aease opened her books and started doing her homework.

Meanwhile in potions class, Snape, for the first time ever was actually taking attendance. Jhanie assumed it was because he had to change Jhanie from his own house to the Gryffindor house. When he called out Aease's name and nobody answered, Jhanie spoke up and said Aease wasn't feeling well so she went to Madam Pomfrey. "Well, because of your friend's tardiness, 25 points will be taken from Gryffindor." Snape said. "But Professor --" Jhanie started, "And when she does come there will be another 25 points taken away from Gryffindor. But if she doesn't come, a month of detention." This is not going to be good, Jhanie thought. "How am I gonna get through potions now?" asked Harry. "How are we all?" replied Jhanie. Potions class had finished and Aease still hadn't arrived. While everyone was leaving, Jhanie went up to Snape. "I'm sure Aease has an explanation of why she's missed class." Jhanie said. "That does not concern me Ms. Mitzubashi, however this is between me and Aease and unless you want a month of detention too I suggest you do not get involved. Do you hear me?" Snape said. "Loud and clear Professor Baka," Jhanie said. "What did you say?" asked Snape. "Nothing, Baka." Jhanie mumbled.

Their next class was DADA with Professor Umbridge. Jhanie and Lyra stepped in to find that Aease was already there. "Aease! Where have you been?" demanded Lyra. "Smoking," replied Aease, "What do you think I was doing, I was skipping class, I forgot to do the homework, and plus I didn't want to have class with Snape anyway. And I'm sure Jhanie fixed up a practical excuse." "I told him you were sick and went to Madam Pomfrey's." Jhanie said. "See, one Snape free day." Aease said. "No!" Jhanie said angrily, "You lost Gryffindor 25 house points AND you have ONE WHOLE MONTH of detention with Snape. If you do anything else, Snape can get you EXPELLED!" "ONE WHOLE MONTH!!!!!!! EXPELLED!!!!!!!!!" Aease yelled. The whole class looked at her in shock. "Uh… Jhanie, a little help here." Aease whispered. "I think I've helped you enough for today." Jhanie said. Aease looked at Lyra, but she just turned her head. "I'm sorry, I was just frustrated, I don't get this." Everyone turned around, "Not your best lie ever," Jhanie whispered. "Yea, well you could have helped me." Aease said. They sat through the rest of class not speaking to each other.

When lunch came Aease walked Jhanie and Lyra to the great hall. "Bye guys, see you later." She said. "Where are you going now?" asked Lyra. "She needs to go straighten stuff out with professor baka." Jhanie said. Jhanie winked at Aease, she smiled. "Am I missing something here?" asked Lyra. "Uhh, it amazes me how slow you are" Jhanie said.

Aease crept down to the dungeons. She wished she had someone with her, going there alone gave her the creeps. She reached the room, Snape was busy mixing up some concoction, his back to the door. "Come in," Snape said. Aease stepped in, "As you may have probably heard, you have a month of detention starting today." Snape said. "I don't think you have a reason to give me such a punishment." Aease replied. "Well," Snape said, "I don't think you have a reason to miss my class, unless of course a matter of life or death. You do realize, now that you have if you have any other problems concerning me, I have the right to expel you." Aease smirked, "So what go ahead and expel me, won't do you any good. I'll just transfer again." Snape became angry at this, "You do realize that no school will take you once they've seen that you have been expelled." "Once they see who got me expelled they'll just laugh." Aease said. Snape was puzzled, no student had ever stood up to him like this before, besides Harry Potter. "You obviously don't know how many connections I have inside the magic world," he said. "Yeah, that's because, you have none." Aease said cooly. "You will not speak to me in that tone, if you are ever late to class again, if you ever forget an assignment, if you ever miss a detention, you will be expelled. Now you should go to your next class. And after dinner come down to the dungeons for detention" Snape said. Aease left and went to greet Lyra and Jhanie to go to their next class.

It was dinner time, "So how did everything go with Snape?" asked Sango. "You had a problem with Snape?" asked InuYasha. "Yeah, no biggie" replied Aease. "Well what happened?" asked Kags impatiently. "Snape said, and I quote "if you are ever late to class again, if you ever forget an assignment, if you ever miss a detention, you will be expelled. Now you should go to your next class. And after dinner come down to the dungeons for detention" unquote." Aease said. "I'm so sorry, but you better hurry up and eat." Hermione said. After they all finished eating they went to the Gryffindor common room. Aease opened her book and started doing her homework, "Uh, Aease, shouldn't you be going down to the dungeons?" asked Sango. "Nah, I don't think Snape is actually serious, I mean, I'm just gonna miss one detention" Aease said. "But what idfhe really is serious?" asked Lyra. "I'll just go down five minutes before detention's supposed to end, think of an excuse, and tell him that, then I didn't really miss detention, I'm just late." Replied Aease. "Okay then, but if you get expelled don't come crying to us." Kags said.

Once Aease finished her homework she looked at the clock, 10:45. Just enough time for her to go down to the dungeons. "Well, see ya, everybody," she said. "Have fun getting expelled," Jhanie said. Aease stuck her tongue out and left. She walked down to the dungeons but before she reached the room a tall dark figure approached her. "Hello professor," she said happily. "You have missed detention," Snape replied. "No I haven't," Aease started, "I took a nap, and lost track of time, I woke up and realized I haven't totally missed detention yet, so I came here as quickly as I could." "Whether or not you have lost track of time doesn't matter to me, you have missed detention and I cannot keep you here after eleven." Snape replied, "Go upstairs and pack your stuff, you are hereby expelled." "You can't do that," Aease said, "I can, and I will" Snape replied.

Aease stormed up the stairs and into the common room. "What happened?" asked Lyra. Aease stormed to the girls dormitory without saying a word. She started packing her stuff. "Aease, what are you --", Jhanie began but then realized. "We're not going to let him get away with this. "We're gonna do something, I promise" Jhanie reassured her. That night, Aease left, without saying a word to anyone. Everyone was determined to get her back, Jhanie promised, and everyone knew that when Jhanie promised something, she meant it.

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to stop you there. But the next chapter will be up shortly. And if you want, you can guess what everyone's going to do to get Aease back... if they can get Aease back.


	12. Chapter 11: Stuck In A Hole

A/N: Sorry, I hate leaving cliff hangers like that but I just had to. Well here's the next chapter so enjoy!

__

_**Stuck in a Hole**_

Jhanie was pacing around the Gryffindor common room. "Jhanie, relax" Sango said, "it's not like its yo--". "RELAX! RELAX! ONE OF OUR BEST FRIENDS, NAMELY AEASE, HAS JUST BEEN EXPELLED. WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING????!!!!!" Jhanie screamed and falling dramatically in her chair. "And what are we, chopped liver?" Kags muttered. "No, I didn't mean -- " Jhanie started. "Oh forget Jhanie, Aease has always been your favorite, actually, Lyra too, you guys have always been in that little tight group of yours." Sango cut off. "Uh, that is kinda true," Miroku said cautiously. Jhanie gave him a menacing stare and for a few moments the whole room was silent. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. "WELL THEN SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!" Jhanie suddenly screamed as she ran out of the room, she paused in the doorway, "I at least thought _you_ would do _something_" she said to InuYasha before slamming the door behind her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George looked as if they had just been slapped across the face by an invisible force. Neither of them had ever heard Jhanie curse at her friends before. Fred moved closer to InuYasha, "Uh, does this normally happen?" he asked, "Does what?" InuYasha asked back, "You, know, Jhanie, cursing at her friends," InuYasha thought for a moment, "I've never heard her say anything like this to anyone of her friends before," he said still thinking. Sango and Kags had already stormed off to their room while Lyra followed.

"Guys, give her a break, Aease has just been expelled, you could at least be a little sympathetic." Lyra said. "It's true though, what Sango said, you, Aease, and Jhanie had always been in a tight little group." Kags said. "Hey, don't blame this on me" Lyra said. "It's not your fault -- " Sango started. "It's not hers either," Lyra finished. "InuYasha's parents got divorced when he was only six months old. I'm sure he couldn't remember but might have been told -". "What does this have to do with Jhanie?" Kags asked, but Lyra held up her hand and continued speaking. "After that InuYasha and Sesshy stayed with their father and he got remarried. A few months later their father and his new wife had given birth to Jhanie. When Jhanie was five, InuYasha six, and Sesshy seven, a mysterious fire had hit their house and both their parents died. Once the fire had gone out the three went to collect the remainder of their belongings. Before Jhanie left she found a crystal, she put it in the locket that her parents gave her when she was a baby, that same crystal is in that same locket around her neck today. Now you're probably wondering what this has to do with Aease and me right?" Kags and Sango both nodded. "I'm getting there," Lyra continued. "So Sesshy and InuYasha were alone without anybody and they had a five year old toddler to look after. InuYasha and Sesshy left to find shelter and food, but after a few days they hadn't returned. That's when Jhanie met Aease and me. As you guys know, Aease and I are cousins. Our homes had also been destroyed, we met while finding Jhanie in tears. When we asked her what was wrong she told us about what had happened. For the next two years we made our living and got our food by begging. Once we were seven we had to steal, no one had any pity for us now that we were older. So we stole little things, like food, and clothing. We were known as the invisible thieves. Anyway, for once we were spotted and were run out of our village. Luckily we had come by another village. We had been trained for a few years in a special school as we learned that we were demons. And when we were ten, -" "You met us" Sango interrupted. "And you know the rest" Lyra finished.

After a couple minutes of silence, "I don't get it," Kags said, "how come she never told us about it?" "Jhanie doesn't like to talk about the past, or hers anyway. All she can do is look into the future" Lyra said. "I guess I didn't help that we said those things to her." Sango said. "We're such jerks," Kags said. "I can't blame you, it is kinda true." Lyra said. "We should go apologize," Sango said. "Not now, I think we're all tired. I'll find her, you guys go off to sleep" Lyra said. She set off to find Jhanie.

Meanwhile, Jhanie had snuck into the dungeons. She thought that since Aease had been expelled there, it would help her think of a way to get her back. Lyra knew how Jhanie's mind worked so she found her in less than ten minutes after she left. "Hello hey," she said

"Hi" Jhanie said in a unemotional voice. Lyra knew that Jhanie almost never cried. She had never seen Jhanie cry except for when they first met.

"You okay?" Lyra asked.

"Yea, I'm alright, how's Kags and Sango?"

"They're fine. Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"You wanna come up to the common room?"

"Yea," Jhanie gave Ly a hug and they both left.

The next day Jhanie was still pacing only on the grounds. It was a chilly day and they each had their jackets. "Thought of anything yet?" asked Ron. "Nope, still thinking" Lyra said as she joined Jhanie pacing. Jhanie looked around for something to inspire her, but nothing helped.

"Hey Potter" a voice sneered from behind. "Malfoy," Harry muttered. "Holy shit" Jhanie said. "What you do to this girl?" Malfoy asked nodding his head towards Jhanie, "put a curse on her or something?" "What are you talking about Malfoy?" asked Ron. "There's got to be a reason why she left the greatest house in the magical world" Malfoy said. Sango giggled and Kags elbowed her. Jhanie was staring menacingly at Malfoy. Just then she grinned. Everybody was examining Jhanie to see what she was grinning about. But Lyra knew that the light bulb just went off in Jhanie's head. "Uh, what's wrong with Jhanie?" Hermione whispered in Lyra's ear. "She's got an idea" Lyra whispered back. Just then Jhanie did her big one thousand watt smile. "Malfoy, uh, Draco, walk with me." Jhanie said. As they started walking everybody turned to look at what was happening. They saw Jhanie curling her hair, making a sad face, and her irresistible puppy dog pout. She looked as if she was convincing a parent to give her something. "…so you see that's why I switched houses. I'm really sorry," Jhanie said when she came back. "Alright I forgive you," Malfoy said. "Thanks! You're the best," Jhanie said. Malfoy left with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. "What was that all about?" asked Sesshy. "I just thought of a way to get Aease back _and_ I stopped Harry from being cursed by Malfoy in less than ten minutes, I am so good. "Yea, and you're an awesome actress." Hermione said half joking.

That night they all gathered in the Gryffindor common room. "So, what's this great idea of yours?" asked Fred. "Well, I decided that we would frame Malfoy" Jhanie said. "How?" asked Ron. "Well, we're going to go to Dumbledore and Snape and tell them that Malfoy was putting curses on her, basically" Lyra cut in. "Okay, maybe that might work for the detention. But it definitely won't work for why she missed class. Malfoy was there in class remember?" Harry said. "Well this is exactly how its going to work" Jhanie said. "First we'll stick to the excuse I made about her being sick and going to Madame Promfrey." "Then, we'll tell him that while Aease was walking down to see you for detention, Malfoy had told her that the detention was cancelled." Lyra said. "But, Aease still wanted to make sure, so she tried going down to the dungeons, but Malfoy wouldn't stop putting curses on her. And by the time she got there, detention was almost over." Jhanie continued. "But didn't Aease tell Snape that other story?" asked InuYasha. "Yes, but Malfoy also put a curse on her that made her lie" Lyra answered. "And what if they ask Malfoy?" Sesshy asked. "We thought of that too" Jhanie said. "Well, of course Malfoy would say no, even though he didn't do it, but of course if Malfoy _did _do it then he would lie. So Snape and Dumbledore would obviously suspect that and would use a Truth Potion, however in this case we would not need such a strong one." Lyra said. "This is where we need Hermione," Jhanie said. Hermione looked up, "Me?" she asked. "Yep," Jhanie replied, "I happen to know for a fact that there is a substance out there that can reverse a truth potion. I need one that is mild, not weak, but mild." "I'm on it" Hermione replied, and she raced down to the library. "When is this going to happen?" asked Kags. "As soon as Hermione can find the substance that can reverse the potion" Lyra said. "We're going to need more people, but not too many. I know that Lyra, and I are going, but we're gonna need some boys or it'll look like it was staged." Jhanie said. "I'll go," said Harry, "Me too" InuYasha said. "What can we do?" asked George. "You can try to find out where Aease could be, right now none of us have any contact with her and we have no idea where she is. Kags and Sango, you can check places in America and Tokyo. Everyone else, try place here in England."

That night, they were ready, Jhanie and Lyra went to Dumbledore. To their luck Snape was in Dumbledore's study. "Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk to you sir" said Jhanie. "Actually we need to talk to the both of you," Lyra said looking at Snape. "Very well then, what is it you have to discuss?" Dumbledore asked. "As you know, Aease has been expelled" Jhanie said. "Yes, I'm afraid so" Dumbledore replied. "We have been thinking about this over and over and somehow there cannot be a way that Aease was late." Lyra said. "Are you calling me a liar?" asked Snape surprisingly. "No, its just that, Aease left ten minutes before she was supposed to meet Professor Snape. I don't have an explanation of why she was so late but she couldn't have been. I know there has to be a reason" Jhanie said. "Well, I'm very sorry Jhanie but -" Dumbledore was cut off by Harry and InuYasha running into the study. Their faces had gone pale and they had been breathing heavily. "Harry! InuYasha! What's wrong?" asked Lyra. "Malfoy," Harry said. "Malfoy?" Jhanie asked, "What did Malfoy do to you?" "You won't believe what Malfoy just told us" said InuYasha still breathing heavily. "Maybe you guys should sit down," Jhanie said. Once the boys had caught their breath they began to explain. "We were on our way to get you guys because we knew it would be hopeless if you didn't have an explanation. On the way we ran into Malfoy" InuYasha said. "He asked us where we were going and why. That's when he started to laugh, we asked him what was so funny and he told us that he told Aease that Professor Snape had sent him to tell her that the detention had been cancelled." "Then he told us that Aease had said she would want to check to make sure that it was for tonight" Harry started.

He looked straight into Jhanie's eyes. Jhanie had told him that if he made strong eye contact it looked convincing. Harry wasn't good at this, he didn't like lying to Dumbledore. But as he looked into Jhanie's eyes he could see something that he saw in his own when he looked into the mirror. Something missing that could never be replaced. He understood that Jhanie needed Aease back. That gave him strength to keep looking into her eyes and finish what he started saying. "But Malfoy told us that he kept putting curses on her so she would be really late." "I don't understand" Lyra said, "Why would Malfoy tell you all this?" "He seemed like he was getting a kick out of it" InuYasha replied. "I guess he thought that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape wouldn't believe us if we told them." "But, didn't Aease tell Professor Snape that she fell asleep or something?" asked Jhanie. "Yea but Malfoy told us that put a lying curse on her" Harry said. Meanwhile Dumbledore and Snape were listening carefully. "You don't actually believe this Albus, do you?" asked Snape. "I would like to, but I'm afraid that you don't have any proof that Malfoy had actually said this." Dumbledore said. "We could ask him" said Lyra hopefully, "Like he'd admit to all of this" Jhanie replied. "Good point," Lyra replied, "if only there was someway we could make him tell the truth." "Severus, we might be on to something. Come, we will go to the dungeons and get a mild Truth Potion. Then if Malfoy says no, we will have to use the potion."

They followed Snape down to the dungeons, he looked as though he had just been punched in the stomach. Lyra and Jhanie followed him into the dungeon. Snape took the potion and put it on the table. "Hey Professor," said Jhanie taking a blue substance off the shelf, "what does this do?" "Put that back, that is for tomorrow's lesson, its Gillyweed" Snape snapped. While he was arranging the order, Lyra pulled out the substance that would reverse the potion and stuck into in bottle, then she shook it and put it back. They walked to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy was in there, Snape signaled him to come out. "Hey Jhanie," he said reaching to lean against the wall, but he fell face down on the floor. Jhanie couldn't help giggling. Lyra pinched her arm also trying to hold her laughter. "Did you refrain Aease from getting to her detention with Professor Snape?" asked Dumbledore. "No" he said. "Severus" said Dumbledore. Snape put two drops of the truth potion in Malfoy's mouth. "Did you refrain Aease from getting to her detention with Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked again. "Yes," he said. "Back to your common room, Dumbledore said, I'll deal with Malfoy." Dumbledore said. They walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence afraid that they would have been overheard. Once they walked in they all saw Kags, Hermione, Sango, Fred, George, Sesshy, and Ron with their eyes half closed. "What happened?" asked Hermione in an exhausted voice. "Did it work?" asked George. "Yep," said Jhanie. All their eyes immediately opened up. We found out where Aease is. "Great, where?" asked InuYasha. "At the leaky cauldron," replied Ron. "Well let's give her a call." Lyra said. Kags dialed the phone number. "Hello?" said a voice "Can you please connect us to Aease?" asked Sango. "Sure, one minute," he said. A few seconds later a voice said "Hello?" "Hi Aease" they sang. "Hey you guys" she said sleepily, "what's up" " obviously not you, but I'll tell you whats up" Jhanie said. "Jhanie and I just thought of an ah-mazing way to get you back, and it worked. So take the portal and come back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning." Lyra said. "Oh and Aease," Jhanie said, "yea?" asked Aease. "Do us a favor and try not to get your ass kicked out of school again" Jhanie said. Aease laughed, "I won't, night everybody." "Night" they all said and hung up. "Omg, I need to go to sleep or I'll pass out" said Hermione. They all agreed.

A/N: See, now that cliff hangerwas worth it wasn't it? In case you guys are wondering why I named this chapter stuck in a hole was because I was actually stick in a hole and i couldn't think of away to get Aease back. Until my friend, (the one who Lyra is based on) said blame in on Malfoy! So there you go. So I've got to give half the credit to her.


	13. Chapter 12: The Lost Kingdom

The Lost Kingdom "GUYS!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Jhanie and Lyra said as they went around banging pencils on the bed in the girls dormitory. It was 9:30 A.M., Monday morning. Jhanie, Lyra, Sango, Kags, Sesshy, InuYasha, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gotten permission to skip the first few periods to go pick Aease up. All of them had slept a little later that day since they got to miss their first few classes. No one was there except for Lyra, Jhanie, Kags, Sango, and Hermione. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Lyra and Jhanie screamed. "Time to go pick Aease up." "Uggghhhh..." Sango said. "Go wake the guys up first" Hermione said. "Already up," Ron said by the door. "Fine then," Kags said. They all woke up and got dressed. "Food has bought up to the common room for us." Fred said as all the girls came down. George just stared at Kagome, "hey," he said. "Hi," said Kagome. Hermione took a seat next to Fred, "What's up with George?" asked Hermione. "Huh? Oh, he's been talking about Kags all night, it's been getting pretty annoying actually." Fred said.  
Once they all finished their food they met up with Hagrid. "'Ello everybody" he said. "Hey Hargrid," they all chimed in. "You all ready?" he asked "Yep," replied Jhanie. "Well then, let's go"  
They took the boats across the lake and waited for The Hogwarts Express to arrive. Soon there was a loud sound and a gust of wind. A large black old fashion train came into view. There it was, the Hogwarts Express. When it stopped a girl came into view. "AEASE!!!!!!!!!" Jhanie screamed. Aease dropped her bags as she saw Jhanie running towards her. Jhanie gave Aease a huge hug, then all of a sudden started slapping her. "You idiot!!! Never do that again!" Jhanie screamed. A shocked Aease said, "I'm sorry," "Sorry isn't good enough," Lyra said, "Next time you fall we won't be here to catch you," Kags cut in. Aease laughed, "Alright, alright. One question, how'd you do it?" "Well, its all thanks to Jhanie and Lyra, really." InuYasha said. "That's not true, you guys helped a lot too" Jhanie said. "We'll tell you what happened on the way back." Lyra told Aease.  
By lunch time Aease knew the whole story. "Whoa, so you guys did all this for me?" she asked. "Yea, you've got really good friends," replied Hermione. "Do you guys know what happened to Malfoy?" asked Ron. They all stared at Jhanie. "What?" Jhanie asked. "Come on, spill" Sango said, "Fine, it turns out Malfoy has gotten three months of detention with Filch and he is band from being out of the Slytherin common room after six unless he's going to detention" Jhanie said. She closed her eyes for a moment, "Also, he's band from playing quidditch." "This is the best plan we've ever come up with to get revenge on Malfoy," Harry said. "Hey Harry," said Jhanie, "Yeah?" asked Harry. "You're the captain of the quidditch team right?" Jhanie asked, "When's try outs?" "Tomorrow, why, you thinking of trying out?" asked Harry. "Yeah, maybe," Jhanie replied. "OMG, Jhanie is amazing at quidditch you should have seen her at our old school." Aease said. "Yeah, she was AMAZING" said Kags. "Do you like quidditch?" George asked Kags. "I love the sport but I'm not so good at playing" Kagome replied. "George and Fred are both excellent beaters," Harry said. "Really, well, I'll look forward to watching you then," Kagome said. George blushed, all the girls had suspicious looks on their faces. Kags quickly caught on, "hey, time for Ancient Runes." she said. They all left, Aease anxious to find out what all her teacher would say.  
In Ancient Runes. "Good afternoon class," the Professor said. "Good afternoon Professor," they all responded. The Professor looked around the class, "ahhh, Aease," she said in her high pitched voice. "Glad to see you're back." "Glad to be back," Aease responded. "Well, today we will be learning about the Lost Kingdom." The Professor started. "The Lost Kingdom has been known to have been around for centuries. Many of the greatest witches and wizards lived there. There was one King of the Lost Kingdom. A powerful and mighty king, his name was Antonio Detania. He conquered the Kingdom with many forces after a battle with a magical powerful force. Although he was a great king, he had no wife or kids. He was an only child as well. Antonio thought only someone who was related to him should rule the Lost Kingdom. So before he died, he set a lock on it. Only someone who has is related to him, by blood, would have the key. And when that person is found, he, or she, will rule the Lost Kingdom. There are rumors that he who must not be named, is out there looking for that Kingdom. And if he can find it, who knows what will happen." The Professor said this while looking straight into Harry's eyes for the last two sentences. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry felt his uneasiness and asked, "You don't really believe this? Do you, Professor?." "I don't, but they're some out there, insane enough to believe" she replied. "Well, that's today's lesson, read more about it in your books in chapter four. You'll be having a quiz on it next week. Off you go." "Are you feeling okay Harry?" asked Hermione in a worried voice. "Yeah, why?" he replied. "Isn't your scar hurting?" she asked nervously. "No, I'm fine," Harry replied. "You sure?" asked Ron. "Yep, its fine," Harry said. Little did Jhanie know, that jewel inside her necklace was glowing bright red. 


	14. Chapter 13: Quidditch

Quidditch

The next day Jhanie, Lyra, and Aease, were all walking around the grounds. Jhanie and Lyra both had their broomsticks in their hands and were getting ready for try-outs. They had just finished walking down the huge steps from the Hogwarts entrance when they realized how much further they had to walk.

"You guys wanna fly?" asked Lyra. "That would be a great idea, but I don't have a broom" Aease replied. "Tough" said Lyra as she mounted her broom. "Uh," said Aease in surprise as she pushed Lyra off her broom. "Hey!" Lyra said as she pushed Aease back. "You can ride with me," Jhanie said. "I've heard the Firebolt 2 is supposed to be strong enough to carry two people." "Okay" said Aease, as she stuck her tongue out at Lyra. "Fine then," said Lyra sticking her tongue out at Aease, "race ya?". "Sure," replied Jhanie (who was always up for a challenge, one of the reasons why she loved quidditch). Aease and Jhanie mounted Jhanie's Firebolt 2 and Lyra mounted her Nimbus 2001. "Ready?" asked Aease, "set," Lyra and Jhanie were holding on to their brooms (Aease was holding on to Jhanie). "Go!" It was a really close race, since both of them were such good flyers. Lyra was in the lead at first, then it was Jhanie. But when at the end they were both neck in neck and it was a tie when they landed.

"That's so unfair," said Lyra joking, "your broom is much faster than mine." "Yeah but I have 93 extra pounds on it, so we're even." Jhanie replied. "Hey!" Aease said, "I weigh 83 pounds! Not 93!" Jhanie and Lyra both started laughing. "What's so funny," asked a voice from behind them. It was George with Kagome, "Hey Kags," Aease said, "what are you doing here?" "George was teaching me how to be a Beater," Kags said. The three girls looked at each other. "Hey," said Harry running up to greet them. "Hey," Jhanie, Lyra, and Aease said together. "You ready for try-outs?" he asked. "Yeah," Lyra and Jhanie said. "Cool, I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to warm up," Harry said. Lyra and Jhanie looked at each other, "I think, they're ready" said Aease.

"So you guys both want to be Chasers right?" asked Ron. "Yep," Lyra said. "Ron tried out to be Keeper," Hermione said. "You guys ready?" asked InuYasha. "Yea, I'm kinda nervous though" Jhanie said. "Your gonna be fine" said Aease. "You both are awesome Chasers," said Sango. "Lyra, Jhanie," Harry said. "Okay, whose going first?" "You wanna go?" asked Jhanie, "Okay," replied Lyra. "This is going to be really simple, Angelina, Fred, and I, will be chasers from the other team. All you have to do is try and get the Quaffel and score past Ron." Harry explained. "Okay then" Lyra said. "Jhanie, can you release the Quaffel?" asked Fred. "Yeah sure," replied Jhanie. She took the heavy bronze ball in her hands. They all rose up in a circle, then Jhanie release the Quaffel. Harry soared in and grabbed the Quaffel, he past it to Angelina, who past it to Fred. Lyra, who was covering Harry dived for the ball as Fred past it back to Angelina. Before Angelina could move, Lyra had already grabbed the ball and was heading for the three hoops where Ron was. She took the Quaffel and made a motion to throw it to the right. Once Ron reacted to her movement she threw it into the left hoop. They all went back down.

"That was great!" said Angelina in amazement. "Alright Jhanie," said Harry, "you next." "Good luck," Lyra whispered into Jhanie's ear. "Thanks" Jhanie whispered back. "Same thing as Lyra" Harry said. "Alright then" Jhanie said. She mounted her broom and joined the circle that was waiting for her in the air. This time Lyra was throwing the Quaffel, she threw it up in the air and everyone made and effort to get it. Soon enough Fred had the Quaffel, Jhanie was on the other side of the field. Fred threw the Quaffel at Harry, he soared across from Angelina. Jhanie stayed where she was, Harry threw the Quaffel to Angelina and went off. "You're not making much of an effort," he said. Jhanie didn't respond, instead she just looked around and acted like she was thinking of something other than quidditch. Harry and Fred were meters below her now, they were across from each other. Fred was on the side that didn't have a Keeper, Harry was on the side where Ron was. Harry threw the ball at Fred. As the Quaffel was making its journey to Fred, Jhanie dived down and when the Quaffel was just a couple of inches away from Fred, she came out of nowhere and snatched. Fred was a bit frightened and was taken over by shock since Jhanie was so close to him and he was sure Jhanie would ram into him. Jhanie turned swiftly around, the end of her broomstick brushing gently against Fred and made her way to the goal posts, they all watched in shock as Jhanie easily made the Quaffel shoot past Ron.

"What was that?" asked Fred breathlessly as he dismounted his broom. "One minute you're totally out in your own little world and the next you're about to crash into Fred!" Angelina said out of surprise. "That's my signature move," Jhanie said. "Huh?" they both asked. "Well, if you act like you're totally out of the game people stop making notice of you. And if you're about to ram into someone they don't care about the Quaffel anymore. So I just put them two together." Jhanie explained. "But how did you turn around so swiftly?" asked Ron. "You have to get the timing right, and it took a lot of practice, trust me. That's also another thing, that surprises people and makes them think about how could you do that, so while people are in their thoughts, it's the best time to try and make a goal." Jhanie replied. "Its worked all the time at our old school," Kags said, "but you really shouldn't do it you don't know how." Harry was listening to all of this. "Well its dangerous, but, you still fly excellently and you can get the Quaffel from the opponent in good timing. Lyra, Jhanie, congrats, you both have just made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team" he said seriously. Sango, Kags, and Aease all started jumping up and down, "you made it, you made it" they all started saying.

They all started walking back to the building, "Harry you coming?" Ron asked, "You guys go ahead, I've got to pick up a few things" he said. Jhanie stayed behind, "Need some help?" she asked. "That would be nice," Harry replied. Jhanie closed the case of where all the balls were kept and picked it up. "Sorry about being so serious," Harry said. "Yeah, what was up with that?" Jhanie asked. "Its just that if you don't act serious, nobody take you as a serious captain" he replied. "Yeah, I understand" Jhanie said. "Where'd you learn to do that move?" he asked, "Its pretty impressive." "I don't know actually, Aease, Lyra, Kags, Sango, and I were just playing around practicing for try-outs at our old school and I just, did it. Its kind of like one of those things that just comes to you, and you don't need to learn it" Jhanie replied deep in thought. "Can you teach me?" asked Harry, "I can try" Jhanie replied, but you might want to bring your Firebolt 2" she said looking at Harry's broom, "Not that I'm offended that you didn't bring it today," she said quickly, "Its just that, it gives you more strength and power, that's all." "Okay," said Harry, "when should we start?" he asked. "Whenever you're free," Jhanie replied. They opened the door to the Gryffindor common room. "Where is everyone?" asked Harry. Jhanie looked at her watch, "its time for dinner" she replied. "I'll just put this stuff away in the closet," Harry said. Jhanie waited, they went down to the Great Hall. Jhanie sat between Lyra and Aease.

"What were you and Harry talking about?" asked Kags. "He wanted me to teach him my signature move" Jhanie replied proudly. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOo" Sango said, "having some one on one time with Harry?" she teased. "Shut up," Jhanie said. Dumbledore raised his goblet and tapped it three times with his spoon. After the third "cling", all went silent. "I am proud to announce that Hogwarts, will hold a Christmas Ball, on Christmas Eve." The Great Hall filled with Ooooos, and Ahhs, and people saying "this is gonna be so much fun". Dumbledore held up his hand and once again the hall was silent. "No First, Second, or Third, years will be permitted to attend unless asked by a Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, or Seventh year." Now the Great Hall was filled with, boos, and groans. "There will be many fun things to do, and we trust that you have a night of fun. That is all."

"Oh no," said Ron putting his face into his hands. "Not again," he said recalling how badly last year's Yule Ball had gone. Harry too was not very excited about this and wondered if he could actually get a date before the eve of the ball. "Hey Ron," Fred said, "Watch this," Fred crumpled up his napkin, "Oi, Angelina!" he said as he threw his napkin at her. She quickly stopped talking a turned around. "Will you…" he mouthed and pointed at Angelina, "go to…" he said making his two fingers look they were walking on the table. "the ball," he said, making dancing movements, "with me?" he finally finished. Angelina thought for a moment, "Okay," she mouthed. Fred smiled, Ron looked at his brother, he was getting really annoyed. "Come on Ron, we have a month" Harry said. "Yeah, but this time I'm not going to wait that long." "So who are you thinking of asking Harry?" asked George, "He's gonna ask Jhanie, duh" replied Miroku. "Hey, I never said that," Harry said quickly. "Oh what the hell, just do it," Ron said, "We know you like her and its obvious she likes you too, so stop being an idiot and ask her out already" Ron said. "Okay Ron, calm down, maybe I will ask her, BUT, if I do, you have to ask Hermione out. And you better be quick," Harry said. "But, but, but, but" Ron babbled, "Oh come on Ron," Fred said, "Be a man," George said. "Fine then, but I'm only doing this because I have no one else, THAT'S ALL, me and Hermione are JUST friends" Ron replied, still unsure of himself. "Okay, okay," Fred and George said together.


	15. Chapter 14: Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Gryffindor V.S. Slytherin

It was Saturday, normally everyone would have woken up late, but because there was a Quidditch match today everyone woke up a little earlier with excitement. Today was the day that Gryffindor would be playing against Slytherin in a Quidditch game. They all couldn't wait to see how Malfoy would seem when he would be watching his team play, knowing that he should have been playing as well. There was a rumor going around that Malfoy despised Slytherin's new Seeker almost as much as he hated Dumbledore for banning him from playing Quidditch. As Jhanie came down the stairs she saw Lyra waiting for her. "Hey Ly," Jhanie said, "Mornin'" Lyra replied. "What do you want to do before the Quidditch match?" asked Jhanie. "Well Aease is with Hermione, Kags, and Sango in the library," Lyra said. "Why?" asked Jhanie. "Apparently, that little bit of information about Voldemort looking for the Lost Kingdom has set Harry's mind reeling. So Hermione went down to search for a book on it" Lyra explained. "Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Jhanie asked. "He's gone down to the field to practice with Ron" Lyra answered. "Oh, well shouldn't we be going too?" asked Jhanie. "Hmmm… good point" Lyra said. "We can catch up with everyone after the game. For now let's go get something to eat." Just then Sesshy came running into the room. "You'll never guess what happened!" Sesshy said in an angry yet breathless voice. Lyra sat him down in a chair, "Okay, Sesshy, what happened?" she asked in a worried tone. "Malfoy" he whispered. "Malfoy?" asked Jhanie worriedly, "What did Malfoy do to you?" "He's back on the Quidditch team" Sesshy said. "What?" Lyra shrieked, "That's impossible," Jhanie said, she was very frustrated. "Go to Great Hall, InuYasha will tell you why" Sesshy said. Jhanie got up, "You go," Lyra said to her, "I'll be there in a few minutes." "Okay," Jhanie replied, and left.

She hurried downstairs to the great hall and saw Aease and InuYasha waiting for her. "What's happening?" she asked, there was urgency in her voice. "Maybe you should sit down and eat something" Aease suggested. "No, I want to know now" Jhanie said sternly. Aease looked at InuYasha, "Eat first, then we'll tell you" he said. There was something different about being commanded to do something by a brother, more controlling and powerful. Jhanie quickly ate some toast, then demanded that they told her everything. They made their way towards the field. "Okay, so, this is what we heard" InuYasha said. "The Slytherin Seeker wasn't feeling well and went to Madame Pomfrey. Next thing we knew he was throwing up worms." Aease explained. "Malfoy, said that he would gladly take the Seeker's position, just for this match. But-", "Wouldn't Dumbledore have said something?" Jhanie interrupted. "I'm getting to that," InuYasha said. "Dumbledore refused but, of course, Snape took Malfoy's side and said he would make a great Seeker and it would be a very loyal thing to do. After all, the Seeker would have wanted his team to win, so Malfoy would be helping the Seeker." "Snape put up a huge argument and finally Dumbledore agreed," Aease finished.

They had reached the Quidditch field. People were already starting to set up for the game. "I see you've heard about Malfoy" Harry said to Jhanie as he saw the angry look on her face. "Yeah, so what do we do now?" Jhanie asked. "Don't worry about it, I'll deal with Malfoy and the Snitch. All you have to worry about is making those goals." Harry replied. "Why don't you start practicing with Ron," he suggested, "it would be good for the both of you," Jhanie agreed.

Jhanie had been giving Ron a tough time, Hermione was watching Ron and giving words of encouragement, but that just angered Ron more. "Hermione, SHUT UP! I'm TRYING to CONCENTRATE" he yelled as the Quaffel went past him and into the hoop. "I'm just trying to help!" said Hermione enraged. "Maybe we should take a break" Jhanie suggested. "A break would be nice" Ron said. "I don't think you're going to be able to ask Hermione to the ball by yelling at her" Fred whispered as he walked past Ron. They drank some water when Lyra and Sesshy had arrived. They practiced some more and Ron was getting into the game. They had only half an hour before the game began. They decided to relax a bit, since too much practice wasn't too good. Once they had all changed Harry went over the game plan once again. Professor McGonagall came and told them that everything was ready.

Lyra was nervous, Jhanie was REALLY nervous, but once the door opened and they saw the crowd cheering for them, everything went away. All those butterflies that we fluttering around in their stomachs had stopped and rested. Something in the air told them that they were going to win, and for once, it wasn't their powers, or at least, Jhanie's anyway. It was hope, the feeling they had been missing for the past few months had come back. They finally thought of Hogwarts as their school, and where they belonged. They walked onto the field, "Captains," Madame Hooch, the flight instructor at Hogwarts said, "shake hands," George gave Harry a push as he met Malfoy in the middle to shake hands. They mounted their brooms and flew up, about ten feet above ground. "Hello everybody," said a booming voice louder than the cheering fans. "I'm Lee Jordan and I'll be your announcer today. Today's match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin!!!!!!!!!" They all cheered wildly, Madame Hooch opened the box where all the balls were, she released the Snitch, and the Two Bludgers. "Now, I want a nice, clean game, from all of you" she said. Everyone was hovering in a circle impatiently waiting for her to release the Quaffel.

Madame Hooch released the Quaffel, "The Quaffel is released," Lee Jordan said. Everyone soared in to get the Quaffel, "And the game begins!" Lee shouted. "Angelina has control of the Quaffel, she's sandwiched in between two of the Slytherin chasers. But who's that? Someone just swiped the Quaffel away from Angelina! Oh its Jhanie, still with Gryffindor." The crowd cheered, Jhanie really wanted to see how Harry was dealing with Malfoy, but she knew that it could lose her the game, so she kept her eyes on Lyra, who was the one she would throw it to. She was on the side with the Slytherin Keeper. "Lyra!" Jhanie shouted as she shoved the ball at her just before a Bludger was about to hit her. George came to the rescue and batted the Bludger away just before it could hit Jhanie. "And now Lyra, has the Quaffel, still with Gryffindor, she's making her way to the Slytherin goal posts." Lee said excitedly. Lyra didn't know how good the Slytherin Keeper was, but she calculated how far the middle goal post was to the right one, she moved towards the right, knowing that the Keeper would follow her. What the Keeper didn't know was that she was aiming for the middle goal post. She looked straight into Slytherin's Keeper's eyes and without warning shoved the Quaffel into the middle post. "That's one point for Gryffindor!" Lee shouted. "The score is, Gryffindor: ten, Slytherin: zero.

The game was good, Ron was making great progress, and Jhanie, Angelina, and Lyra were all giving Slytherin what the needed, a total beat down, by girls. The score was close though, as Slytherin made one shot, Lee Jordan said, "Gryffindor: one hundred and ten, Slytherin: ninety". Jhanie decided to risk a glance at Harry, Jhanie saw the Snitch and Harry and Malfoy racing to get it. Jhanie looked at Lyra, who was also watching Harry and Malfoy, she looked worried. Malfoy was a very good flyer and they were both neck in neck. Jhanie flew over to Lyra, "Go to that side of the field," Jhanie said quickly pointing to the right side. "I'll go left, make sure we can sandwich Angelina." Jhanie flew as fast as she could, under her she saw Harry and Malfoy, still neck and neck, but closer to the Snitch. She saw Angelina and caught up with her. A few seconds later, Lyra had shown up. "Okay, so this is what's going to happen" Jhanie started, she had already explained what was going on between Malfoy and Harry.

Angelina had agreed to Jhanie's plan, they were now at the same level as Harry and Malfoy. "As soon as Malfoy and Harry came, once she was sure Malfoy was in hearing distance, she started giggling, "…and you know, Draco's sooooooooo cute" she said to Angelina who was also giggling and nodding her head, approving. Harry heard this and was distracted, Malfoy was as well. Once Harry made eye contact with Jhanie she winked, that told him she was doing this to distract Malfoy. "What are Jhanie and Angelina _doing_?" Lee asked in surprise. "Now's not the time for chit-chat, get back in the game!" he yelled. Jhanie and Angelina had soared up in the air, Harry and Malfoy were both standing up on their brooms, now very close to the ground. "HOLY SHIT!" screamed Lee. Professor McGonagall eyed him angrily, "sorry professor" he said. Everyone was now standing up looking down on the field to see why Lee had been so amazed. Lyra gave Harry a small push that made him go forward, he made a somersault as he landed on the ground. His hands were cupped to his stomach as if he felt sick. Then closed his hands, the whole Gryffindor team was standing by him, he opened his hand, a tiny gold ball with wings was in it. "Harry Potter's caught the Snitch, and Gryffindor wins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee announced. There was a huge roar and everyone was coming. The Quidditch team held Harry up and carried him across the field.


	16. Chapter 15: And the Couples Begin

And the Couples Begin Everyone had come down to the field to congratulate the Gryffindor Team. Once everyone had cleared up Fred announce there would be a party tonight in the Gryffindor Common Room. They all cheered as they walked across the field. "Hey, so what did you do with Sesshy while I was in the Great Hall finding the news about Malfoy?" Jhanie asked Lyra. "Yeah, what were you doing?" asked Aease. Lyra was blushing, "Well uh" "Well?" asked Hermione "He uh, asked me to the..." Lyra replied. "To the...?" Sango repeated. "To the...ball" Lyra said surrendering. "Whoa, my god!!!!! My bro and my BFFL??? What were the odds!?" Jhanie said. "Oh shut up!" replied Lyra. "She's just joking" Kags said. "Well, we've got Lyra and Sesshy, Fred and Angelina. Whose next?" asked Hermione. "You" replied Jhanie. "Ha ha, very funny" Hermione said. "So, we've never partied here at Hogwarts before, should we wear anything special?" asked Lyra. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm wearing jeans, and a T-shirt, okay" Jhanie said. "I heard that," replied Sango. "Yea, normally its nothing fancy, all we do is eat and put some music" Hermione said. "Well now that we're here," Kags said opening the door to the Gryffindor Common Room, "lets get decorating.  
By the time they were done the Gryffindor Common Room looked amazing. There was a huge banner up by the fire place that said, "Go Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" in red and gold. They were lions everywhere and Gryffindor Flags on the walls. All the team members' names and their positions were in random places in the room. Apparently Hermione forgot to mention that the Quidditch Team normally wore their uniforms to the party. Luckily Ron gave them all the details.  
Lyra, Jhanie, and Angelina were waiting for Aease to tell them when to come out. Apparently they were also obliged to come out as a team. "You guys, come out, everyone's waiting for you" Aease said. Jhanie, Lyra, and Angelina got out of the girls' dormitory just as the boys were coming out of the boys' dormitory. Everyone shouted and cheered, Miroku came up acting like a news reporter, "Harry Potter, you have just won the Quidditch match against Slytherin, how does that make you feel?" he asked. "Well, it feels great, but I couldn't have done it without my team" Harry replied. "Well, let's meet the team," Miroku said. "So, what are your names?" he asked the twins. "Well I'm Fred," said Fred, "And I'm George," George replied. "And what are you're positions?" he asked. "We're both Beaters" George said. "Yeah, and amazing ones too," Jhanie added, "And what's your name and position?" asked Miroku. "I'm Jhanie, and I'm a Chaser" Jhanie replied. "and if it wasn't for George I would be having a grade A concussion right about now." "Is this true?" he asked the crowd. Kagome raised her hand and Miroku walked over to her, "What's your name?" he asked. "Hi, I'm Kagome and I saw it, he totally save Jhanie" she said. This whole news report thing went on for a while. "Well, now that we know everyone. Let's party!" Miroku said. All the girls went by all the snacks and food. As people passed by they all said, "Good job," to Jhanie and Lyra. "Quite popular aren't you" Hermione said. "Well, you know how we do" Lyra said. "Uh, Hermione" Jhanie said pointing behind her. "Oh, hey Ron," she said. "Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute" he asked sounding extremely nervous. "Sure" said Hermione. "What?" Jhanie asked Aease who was staring at her. "You have that smile on your face" she said. "What smile?" asked Jhanie, "I have no idea what your talking about." "What's going on?" Lyra asked. "Let's just say...Hermione and Ron's friendship is going to take a huge U Turn" Jhanie replied.  
(Meanwhile, with Ron and Hermione). "Hey Hermione?" asked Ron. They were sitting over by the fire place eating some Cauldron Cakes. Hermione looked up, "Yes?" she asked. "I was wondering"  
"about"  
"if"  
"if"  
"maybe you might want to"  
"oh Ron just spit it out"  
Ron took a huge breath in, "Hermione, I was wondering if you might want to go to the ball with me" he said quickly.  
Hermione could feel the heat and red coming all the way up to her hairline. "Um, yeah, well, I uh, I guess, w-w-w-w-e, c-c-c-c-ould, g-g-g-o, to-to-to-gether"  
"So, uhh, is that a yes"  
"Uh, yeah, its definitely, a yes"  
"Okay, then," said Ron getting up.  
"Yeah"  
"I'll see you later"  
"Uh, yeah"  
Hermione came walking very quickly towards the girls who were still begging Jhanie to tell them what happened. "...here she comes, now ask her yourself" she said. "Well????" asked Lyra. "Well what?" asked Hermione. "Oh don't play dumb" Aease said. "What happened to you and Ron's friendship?" asked Kagome. "Well Ron- how'd you know about our friendship?" she asked. "Oh, Jhanie told us, but she won't tell us anymore than that" Sango said. "Well, Ron asked me to the ball" Hermione replied sheepishly. "He did not!" Sango said in surprise. Hermione nodded her head, "He did" Kags said. The three of them started jumping up and down. "Its amazing how they go crazy like this for boys" Aease replied in disgust. "One day Aease" Lyra said. "Okay stop, you guys are making a scene" Jhanie said. "Well, what do you expect, Hermione's supposed to be really happy isn't she?" asked Sango. "Yeah, but you don't want them to know that do you?" asked Jhanie as she nodded her head toward the fireplace. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "Well, if you just show Ron that your so happy he's going to think that you're so easy and all over him and try to have complete power over you. Ron's not going to have any respect for you" Jhanie explained. "And what do I do about that?" asked Hermione. "You have to make him work for you, its great that you said yes and all, but ignore him for a while, stay away from him, and that will get him coming to you" Jhanie said. "Don't worry, I'll help you." "One question" Hermione said, "How do you know all of this?" "Experience Hermione, experience" Jhanie replied.  
"Hey Kagome," George said. "Yo, sup?" she replied. "Do you really think I did a good job at today's Quidditch Match?" he asked. "Yeah, totally, I could never do that" she replied. "I could teach you sometime" George said hopefully. "Uh, yeah, sure" Kags said realizing all the girls looking at her. "Cool" said George. "Cool" replied Kags. "What?" she asked Aease. "Nothing, nothing" replied Aease walking back to where Lyra was standing. "Oh great," Lyra said. "What?" asked Aease, "Well, Kags is going to be preoccupied with George, we already KNOW Miroku and Sango are like literally a couple, and Jhanie's going to be helping Hermione, who's going to be helping me?" Lyra asked. "Don't worry Ly, Sesshy's already on his knees begging for you" Aease said.It was Sunday, the party last night had gone on forever and finally ended when Neville Longbottom past out on the floor from eating to much. Jhanie got up and saw that Aease's bed was empty. Lyra, Sango, Kags, and Hermione were all sound asleep in their bed. Jhanie decided that they had gone to sleep really late that night so she wouldn't bother waking them up. She brushed her teeth and hair and set off to go find Aease. She opened the door and right in front of her, was Aease and InuYasha. Jhanie couldn't believe her eyes. They didn't even notice that she was right in front of their "love scene". When Aease had finally pulled away from InuYasha, she saw Jhanie there still in shock. "Oh, uh, hey Jhanie" she said blushing. "Um, hey, uh, am I, uh, interrupting something?" Jhanie asked dumbly "Never mind, I'll just go back into the room." She went inside and let the door close loudly behind her. Whoa, she thought, both my BFFLs and my brothers. What do my friends see in them anyway? Just then Lyra woke up. "Hey Jhanie, what time is it?" she asked looking at the clock. "Oh, my , god!" Lyra sprung up from her bed. "I am so behind on work and stuff" she said hurrying in to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Soon after she finished changing she rushed to the door. "You don't wanna go out there" Jhanie said hastily. "Why?" asked Lyra suspiciously. "What you do?" "I didn't do anything" said Jhanie putting much emphasis on the I. "Well than" said Lyra looking around the room, "What Aease do?" she asked thinking this was some practical joke. "Its not what she did, its what she's doing" Jhanie said. "Well what is she doing?" asked Lyra impatiently. "hurry up and get to the point I've got stuff to do." "Like what? Hang around with Sesshy?" Jhanie teased. "Fine then, if you're not going to tell me. Then I'm just going to leave" Lyra snapped making her way to the door. "Fine then, but I tried to warn you." Jhanie replied. Lyra opened the door and about five seconds later she slammed it in InuYasha and Aeases' faces. She opened the door and peaked once more, then she slammed it. "Why is everyone doing that?!" they heard InuYasha say angrily on the other side. "Holy crap" Lyra said. "Yeah I know-" Jhanie started. "Whoa, its like we're both dating your brothers" Lyra said in space. "Its like, hello, get a room!" Jhanie said ignoring Lyra. "Huh, oh yeah right. Anyways, I've got stuff to do, so I'm going to go out there and break it up" Lyra said. Just then, Aease came in. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked. "You tell us" said Lyra, with her arms crossed on her chest and tapping her foot. She looked like a mother waiting for her child to explain what she had done wrong. Aease looked at Jhanie, "You told her!" she said as if she was blaming her. "No," said Jhanie calmly, "I simply warned her not to go out there. But she wasn't listening and she saw it for herself." At this point, Jhanie had moved next to Lyra and had also crossed her arms over her chest. They began to look like they were about to gang up on Aease. "Yes, and it was quite a disturbing shock" Lyra said. "Does, it matter really? I came in here telling you that InuYasha just asked me to the ball" Aease reported. "He did!" said Jhanie. "Yep!" Aease said jumping up and down. Jhanie went over to Aease and hugged her, at the same time they were both jumping up and down. "I knew he would!" Jhanie said. Aease slapped her on the shoulder, "Ow, what was that for?" she asked rubbing her shoulder. "He was going to ask me and you didn't tell me!" Aease yelled. "Would you really want to hear that coming from me?" Jhanie asked Aease. "Hmmm... no, you're right" Aease decided. "Hey, you guys, what's all the noise about?" asked Kagome. "And why are you all jumping?" asked Hermione. "InuYasha just asked Aease to the ball" Lyra said. "Oh, yeah, and you complain about us when we get excited for some one" Kagome said. "At least we do it while you're awake" said Hermione irritated. "Yeah, you guys woke us up" Sango said. "Sorry!" Jhanie, Lyra, and Aease all said together.  
Days past and in the end Kagome and Jhanie were the only ones left without dates for the ball. "Well, we're hopeless romantics" Kagome said hopelessly. They were on their way to potions and were slugging along. They weren't very happy to see Snape after the huge essay that he gave them a few days before."Don't give up hope" Lyra encouraged. "Ah, who cares?" Jhanie said enthusiastically, "I'm single and proud!" They had entered the classroom. "Everyone! Sit down, now!" Snape snapped. Apparently Snape was in a worse mood then usual today. "You need to work on your essays more" he said, "especially Gryffindor" he added, looking at Harry and Ron. "Perhaps you should spend more time on your school work, rather than Quidditch" Snape told Harry as he handed him his paper. "Nice work" he said as he passed by Jhanie. "Looks like you're Snape's favorite," Ron whispered in Jhanie's ear. Jhanie rolled her eyes, "Oh no," she said. The lesson today was nothing interesting, all they did was finally learn about polyjuice potion. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all new about it well. "Hey Hermione, you okay?" Jhanie asked. Jhanie noticed that instead of taking notes - which was typical Hermione - she was drawing hearts on her books. "Yeah, why?" asked Hermione. "Well, I noticed you weren't taking any notes" Jhanie replied. "Well, in our second year, Harry, Ron, and I, had to make polyjuice potion on our own. So we basically know everything Snape's saying right now" Hermione explained. "Oh, I see, and uh, what's with the hearts?" Jhanie asked eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "Oh, uh, nothing" Hermione said quickly, and opened her book to pretend to be taking notes. Jhanie turned her attention to Snape. "I expect a five hundred word essay about how to make polujuice potion, its good uses, its bad uses, and how it could help you in real life" Snape said, "You are dismissed." They took their books and left for dinner.  
Before the food had appeared on the table, Dumbledore announced that tomorrow would the first Hogsmeade trip this year. "You guys know what Hogsmeade is, right?" asked Ron. "Yeah, we know," replied InuYasha. "Will you guys be able to go?" asked Harry. "I will," they all said except Jhanie. "Jhanie?" asked InuYasha. "Well the school signed all your papers, including the Hogsmeade right?" Jhanie asked hopefully. "Yeah," said Sesshy. "Well, then it should be somewhere, I'll check in my bags." "We'll do it after we finish eating" Lyra said. "Yeah, bring your bags down to the common room and we'll help check" Miroku suggested. "Okay," Jhanie replied. Once they had all finished their food, they rushed upstairs to help Jhanie.  
"Hey, its pretty early" InuYasha said "you guys wanna go walk around the grounds after we find Jhanie's permission form and give it McGonagall?" he asked. They were now in the Gryffindor Common room searching through Jhanie's bags, looking for her Hogsmeade permission slip. Jhanie , Lyra, and Aease were by the fireplace looking through one huge bag. That was put on one of the red comfy chairs facing towards the fireplace. Kags, Hermione, and Sango were looking through another bag in the middle of the room. InuYasha, Sesshy, and Miroku were looking in a small bag somewhere in a corner. And Ron and Harry were searching hastily through a tiny bag. "That sounds good, if we ever find it" said Aease. After that, there was silence for fifteen minutes. Harry, surprisingly, was the first one to break the silence. "I found it!" he yelled. "You did!" screamed Jhanie. "Thank you, thank you so, much!" Jhanie said. "Its no problem, I'm just glad we found it" Harry said happily. Jhanie was fighting an extreme urge not to hug Harry right at this point. "Well you seem extremely happy," Hermione told Harry suspiciously as they headed out to give Professor McGonagall Jhanie's permission slip. "Very funny Hermione," Harry said looking straight ahead.  
They strolled around the grounds. It was dark and chilly that night, and the grass was wet due to the rain that had fallen. But Jhanie was happy she was out at this time. She liked walking around at night better than in the day. She felt that it was more relaxed and free then. Jhanie also found it better to think about stuff. She thought of how she wouldn't get a date to the ball. Was Kags right? She thought to herself. Well if Kags was right, at least Jhanie wouldn't be alone. Wrong. George was going to ask Kags out after he showed Kags some of his tricks about being a Beater. So Jhanie was going to the ball alone. No problem, she thought, I'm still going to have a good time. Maybe I'll find someone dateless there too. Oh who was she kidding, it was hopeless. The only person left who would ask her was - "Hey Weasly" said a voice from behind them interrupting Jhanie' s thoughts. Oh no, Jhanie thought, what now? "So I hear you guys are officially a couple now" it was Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. "Well, well, if it isn't Malfoy and his loyal posse" Aease said. "And you are?" Malfoy asked, obviously forgetting the time on the Hogwarts Express when he hit on her, Jhanie, and Lyra. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Aease sweetly, "I guess we haven't met." Aease was walking towards Malfoy with her hand stuck out. "Hi, I'm Draco" he smirked, "and I don't talk to Gryffindors." Aease kicked him right in the shins. Malfoy staggered back, his face became red. After a few minutes he stood up normally again. "Anyway" he said, turning his face to Jhanie. Uh oh, Jhanie thought, "I was wondering, if you would go to the ball with me" Malfoy said confidently. Oh shit, Jhanie wondered, she couldn't tell him that she was going with someone, and if she just straight out said that Jhanie didn't like him , then they wouldn't have her to get important stuff out of Malfoy when they needed her to. "I thought you didn't talk to Gryffindors" Lyra said, trying to save Jhanie from the awkward position she was in. "Well, she was once a Slytherin. And if it wasn't for Dumbledore, she would have stayed there" Malfoy said. "So Jhanie, you haven't answered my question. Will you go to the ball with me?" That was the second time, Jhanie knew Malfoy was serious. Jhanie could feel everyone's eyes pounding on her. InuYasha wanted to change into his demon form so badly and beat Malfoy up right at this point. But he had to stay calm, he couldn't reveal his demon powers, and he had to let Jhanie fight this battle on her own, how else would she survive in the real world? Harry thought differently of this however; "She's going with me," Harry said quickly. Jhanie thought that this was a sweet thing for Harry to do although; Jhanie still wasn't out of that awkward place and now Harry's going to be in a worse place with InuYasha. "Potter? You're going with Potter" he asked in surprise. Jhanie wasn't sure whether to answer, but she didn't have to, Lyra answered for her. "That's right Malfoy, she's going with Harry, so leave her alone" she snapped. "Fine then, but you'll be sorry you ever agreed to go out with this Potter" Malfoy spat out as he walked off. "Uh, maybe we should go back to the common room?" George suggested. They all agreed silently.  
For the next few minutes they all walked in silence, none of them said a word. Finally they had reached the Gryffindor Common Room. Jhanie watched as all the couples said good night to each other. She watched Kagome and George carefully, they were soon going to be the next couple. Then Jhanie would be all alone (sigh). The girls went to their dormitory and changed into their pajamas. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..." Kags said. "What now?" Jhanie asked. "Harry likes you" Sango said. "Oh shut up" Jhanie replied as she got up. "Where are you going?" asked Aease. "Its only like eight thirty, I'm going to get my book from the common room." Jhanie replied. "Oh, can you get mine to?" asked Lyra. "And mine" Aease called out, "And mine?" asked Sango, "Please" she added. "Oh what am I your book delivery person?" Jhanie asked. "Yep," Aease said. Jhanie threw her pillow at Aease. "Hey!" Aease said as she threw it back. "Anyone else need anything?" Jhanie asked. "Nope, we're good" Hermione said. "Okay" Jhanie said as she closed the door behind her. In the common room she saw a shadow moving. "Who's that?" she asked. "Its just me" replied Harry. "Oh" Jhanie said, she swore she could feel her heart beating two times faster than it was a second ago. "Uh, thanks, for...uh... saving me back there" Jhanie said shyly. "Oh... right... well, I know you didn't have an excuse for telling him no. And I would feel guilty if I hadn't done something about it" Harry said. "And why is that?" asked Jhanie. "Oh, well, just knowing I could have done something. And poor you having to go with Draco Malfoy." Harry said. "I could have just said no. Although you would have lost your only ally" Jhanie replied. Harry laughed, "that's true" he said. "Well, I got to go," Jhanie said. She took her books and went back to the dormitory. Leaving Harry with the same strange feelings she gave him on the first day they met.It was the next day and they were all changing into warmer clothes before they set off to Hogsmeade. "Guess what?" Kags said as she entered the dormitory. "What?" Aease asked. "George asked me to the dance!" she said. "Ha! I knew he would" Jhanie said, "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kagome. "Not literally' Jhanie replied. "Oh, right" Kagome said. "I pity the girl that goes to the ball with Malfoy" Jhanie said in disgust. "That was random" Lyra pointed out. "Usually, its Pansy Parkinson, that's what happened last year" Hermione said. "Poor girl" Jhanie replied as they walked out. "Hey guys," Fred said. "Hey" all the girls said. "Ready to go?" asked Sesshy. "I guess so" Sango replied. "So where are we going first?" asked Lyra. "First, we go to Honeydukes" Ron said. "Oh Ron, don't you think we should give them a tour of Hogsmeade first?" Hermione suggested. Jhanie smiled, she had told Hermione most of what she knew and Hermione was taking her advice really well. "You know, just incase they want to split up or something?" "No, its okay," Kags said. "I have a great memory." "And we could lend them the Marauder's Map" Harry added. "So then Honeydukes?" asked Ron hopefully. "Honeydukes it is" George said. "Yes, thank god, I'm dying for some Butterbeer" Ron said.  
Soon after they made it to Honeydukes. "Is the coast clear?" Sesshy asked InuYasha. "Clear of what?" asked Jhanie. "of Malfoy" InuYasha replied. "Oh my god, you guys, I can take care of myself" Jhanie said as she squeezed her way in between the two of them. Sesshy and InuYasha looked at each other and shook their heads. Honeydukes wasn't too crowded although the tables that could fit all of them were taken. "Okay, Harry, let me make this clear to you. The ball is in exactly a week. I asked Hermione out, you and Jhanie are the only ones left. So you better ask her, TODAY!" Ron said. "Relax Ron, I will, when the time is right" Harry said. "Oh, Mr. Romantic are you now, I see you're finally admitting that you're falling for her. "When the time is right"" Ron said grinning widely. "Harry opened his mouth to say something, but just then a curvy sort of woman with a pretty face came. "Oh hi Madame Rosmerta" Ron said. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him. Madame Rosmerta looked at the big group, "Oh, sorry dear," she said "I only have enough tables to fit all of you if you sit in pairs." "That's okay," Ron said. "Before you go, can I take your orders?" she asked. They all decided they would all have Butterbeer. "Thirteen Butterbeers coming up" she said. Hermione dragged Ron to a table far away from the counter. It was like entering a movie where there's only one girl, and one guy left out. And everyone else are paired up. Aease sat with InuYasha, Fred saw Angelina and sat with her. Kags and George, Miroku and Sango, and Lyra and Sesshy. In the end, all that was left was Jhanie and Harry. They took a table across from Ron and Hermione. "ASK" Ron mouthed. "I WILL" Harry mouthed back. Although he was not so sure he would. "Thanks again for helping me last night with Malfoy" Jhanie said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said what you told him." "Like I said, its no problem" Harry said. The Butterbeers had arrived at their table. They drank their Butterbeers in silence. "Jhanie?" asked Harry. "Yeah" Jhanie replied. "Are you going to the ball?" he asked. "Of course" Jhanie said. "Are you going...with anyone?" Harry asked. "Harry, if I was going with someone I would have told Malfoy that last night" Jhanie said as if it was obvious. "So what about you?" she asked, "You going with anyone?" "Uh...no" Harry said, "That's why I was kind of wondering... if ... maybe... you'd like to go with me?" he said hopefully. Jhanie bit her lower lip, she felt like her stomach did a flip. Like when she went on a rollercoaster at Six Flags in America and her stomach just dropped. "Um, yeah, okay, sure" she said. "Great!" said Harry, he seemed as excited as a puppy.  
They were getting up and putting on their jackets. They had finished their Butterbeer and were heading out with the rest of the group. InuYasha insisted that he paid for the Butterbeers. After a long discussion at the counter Madame Rosmerta decided she would settle it once and for all. So she gave it to them for free. As soon as they got out Ron went over to Harry, "So?" Ron asked. "Yes Ron, I asked" Harry replied. "And?" asked Ron, "And what? She said yes" Harry replied. "See, I told you she would" Ron said. 


	17. Chapter 16: The Christmas Ball

The Christmas Ball "Well, it's the day we've all been waiting for" Sango said, "the ball!" "Okay, I get dibs on hair" Aease said. "Fine then, I'm doing the eyes" Lyra said. "I get the nails" Jhanie said. "I'll do the face" Hermione said. "I'll do the lips" Kagome said. "And I'll just go around taking pictures" Sango said as she held up her digital camera. "Well then, let's get started!" Aease said as Sango snapped a picture.  
Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory: "Nice robes Ron," Harry said. "Yeah, they're much better last year" Fred smirked. "Yeah," Ron said, "they're a little less traditional than last year don't you think?" "What are you guys talking about?" asked InuYasha. "Oh well last year we had something called a Yule Ball and Ron had the most hideous dress robes ever" George explained. "Oh and remember when Professor McGonagall was teaching us how to ballroom dance and you had to dance with her?" Harry asked laughing. "I wouldn't be laughing Harry, you probably will have to ballroom dance with Jhanie, and I can tell she's way more experienced then you" Ron said. "OoOoOoO... Harry, you gonna take that?" asked Fred. "Hey, it's better than dancing with Professor McGonagall as the first girl you've ever danced with." Harry said. They all started laughing except for Ron.  
"Lyra! Hold still!" Aease said. "Suck it in!" Jhanie said. Aease was trying to zip up Lyra's dress. It was red and gold, the Gryffindor colors. The dress was red with a spiral of gold going around the dress. It was tube dress that went up to her ankles. Lyra took one huge breath in and Aease zipped up the dress. Lyra breathed out, "thank god" she said. "Oh yeah, thank god but don't thank me" Aease muttered. "Thanks Aease," Lyra said. Jhanie picked up her dress and looked at it up and down. "What part do my legs come out and which end does my head come out?" Jhanie asked. "Ha ha, very funny" Sango said as she snapped a picture of Jhanie holding up her dress and looking at it as if she was looking at her Astronomy homework. "No, I'm serious" Jhanie said. "Oh come on" Hermione said. "First of all, you're holding the dress upside down" she said turning the dress. "There you go. Your head comes out here" Hermione said pointing at the top, "and your legs come out down here", she pointed at the bottom. "Okay," Jhanie shrugged as she went to the bathroom to put her dress on.  
"I don't know why she's so confused. It's really easy" Hermione said. "I still think I should have gone for the jeans and the T-shirt" Jhanie called from the bathroom. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Jhanie came out of the bathroom. "Hey can someone help me with the zipper?" she asked. They all turned around. The dress was sleeveless and a little low, it was knee length, baby blue (Jhanie's favorite color), and with traces of silver in random places. "Whoa, you look amazing" Aease said. "Harry is so gonna fall in love with you even more when he sees you in this dress" Hermione said. "Is that even possible?" asked Lyra. Jhanie narrowed her eyes at Lyra who stuck her tongue out in return. Aease zippered Jhanie without any problems and went back to setting up the place where she was going to do everyone's hair.  
"I don't get it" said Jhanie, "Aease, how do you change so quickly?" "Simple," Aease replied, "I'm not wearing a dress." "Hmmm... I guess you're right" Jhanie agreed. Aease wasn't the type to wear dresses, even to a ball. Although she did decide to wear something a little fancy. She had knee-length black skirt that looked like she was floating when she walked in it. She wore a dark purple top the had lots of glitter randomly spread out. "Yep, that's 'cause we don't need to get all dressed up to get our guys" Sango said. Sango was wearing black velvet pants and a red tube top. "I wouldn't be surprised if they left you soon" said Jhanie who was putting on silver bangles and diamond earrings. "You'd be surprised if you saw the stuff I see" she added acting serious. Sango and Aeases' faces became serious. "You don't mean that do you?" asked Sango worriedly. Jhanie just smiled mysteriously and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Kags, you okay in there?" she called. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm coming out" Kags said. A couple of minutes later Kagome came out. She was wearing an olive green dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her ankles. "You look, ah-mazing!" Jhanie said. "Thanks" Kagome said quietly. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "It's just that I don't know George that well. And well, what if after tonight, he doesn't like me?" Kags asked anxiously. "Don't worry, when George looks at you his eyes get all big and googly" Jhanie assured. "It's kind of scary actually." Kags laughed, "yeah, I guess you're right" she said. "Of course I am" Jhanie replied.  
"Okay, who's first to get the hair done?" asked Aease. "Me!!!!" screamed Hermione as she ran over the where Aease was. "Relax Hermione, don't rip your dress just by running over here to get your hair done" Aease said. "Sorry" Hermione said. Hermione was wearing a peach dress that had ruffles as sleeves and went down to her ankles. She sat down and Aease started on her hair. "While Aease is doing the hair, does anyone want their nails done?" asked Jhanie. "Sure" Lyra said. "Okay," Jhanie said while she put Lyra's hands to soak in the warm water. "What color do you want and what designs do you want me to do?" "Umm... I want red nail polish, with gold tips." Lyra replied. "And what shape do you want your nails to be?" Jhanie asked. "Square" Lyra said. "I see you're taking the red and gold theme to an extreme" Jhanie said. Lyra grinned, "you bet"  
By the time Aease was finished with Hermione's hair, Jhanie had finished filing, scrubbing, and putting on Lyra's nail polish. They decided to switch, Hermione chose to wear light pink nail polish to match her dress. Hermione was one of Aease's best work. Her hair was tied in bun and there was a ringlet of curls on each side of her face hanging in front of it. She looked amazing. Finally everyone was finished with their nails and there hair except for Jhanie and Aease. They hadn't been able to do anything. "Here," Aease said, "I'll do your nails and then your hair so your nails can dry. Then you can do my nails and my hair." "Okay," said Jhanie, she was way too tired to do her own nails.  
"What color and design do you want?" Aease asked. "French manicure, square shaped nails. I'll save you from asking the questions" Jhanie replied. Aease smiled, once she was done with Jhanie's nails, she was completely satisfied. "Alright, let's do your hair" Aease said. "What am I gonna do with all this?" she muttered to herself. "Having trouble?" teased Jhanie. "Got it!" Aease suddenly screamed. Fifteen minutes later Aease was done. "Go look" she said, obviously pleased with her work. "Later" Jhanie said. "Now we do your nails and hair." "Do I need to ask the colors you want?" Jhanie asked. Aease grinned, "nope". By the time Jhanie was done with Aease's hair everyone else was done with their make up and everything else. Sango was still going around taking pictures, which was getting kind of irritating now.  
"Hey, now I know you guys wanna do my make up" Jhanie said. "Okay, you did do a great job on our nails, so I guess we could do your make up" Kags said. "Oh, and I get nothing for doing your amazing hair?" Aease pouted. "We'll do you next" Lyra said. "Fine," Aease said.  
In the boys' dormitory: "What time does the ball start?" asked George. "In thirty minutes" replied Sesshomaru. "You guys ready?" asked InuYasha. "Almost" Harry said. "Accio" he said. A corsage floated into his hand. "You got her a corsage?" asked Ron in amazement. "Yep" replied Harry. "How come you didn't tell me that?" asked Ron. "Hey, you've gotta find your own way to charm Hermione" Harry said. "Oh well thanks, some friend" Ron grimaced. "Don't feel bad Ron, it's not our fault that Harry is totally whipped" Fred teased. "You didn't get anything for Angelina, did you?" InuYasha smirked. Fred opened his mouth "... no" he finally said. They all started laughing.  
Back with the girls: "Ow! Lyra!!! Stop poking me in the eye with that thing!" yelled Jhanie. "I'm glad I have Kags and Sango helping me here, it sounds like you've got a lot of pain going on over there" Aease said laughing. "Well beauty equals pain" Hermione said. "True" Lyra said, "now hold still." Lyra finally got the eyeliner on Jhanie when someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Kags. "Gee, I wonder, it's the guys duh!" Sango said. All the girls turned to Sango and stared. "What? It's a quarter to six" she said. There was a big rush as a all the girls ran to get their shoes on and put the final touches. Sango was enjoying this and took many pictures of all the girls freaking out.  
"What are you doing in there?" asked George knocking again. "Its sounds like you've got a stampede of wild animals in there" Ron said. After about ten minutes Aease opened the door. "Yeah sorry about that," she said "we kinda lost track of time." "That's okay," InuYasha said as he moved toward Aease and put an arm around her. The rest of the girls were watching behind Aease. Lyra nudged Jhanie who bit her lip to stop herself from going into a laughing fit. "Hey Kagome, you look awesome" George said. Awesome? Thought Kagome, is that all he can say? Sango walked over to Miroku and he put his arm around her. Lyra stepped out and Sesshy's jaw dropped. "Close your mouth man" InuYasha said. Sesshy closed his mouth and said, "You look... oh screw the words, they can't even describe how you look." Lyra giggled and Jhanie rolled her eyes, it was so gross watching her brothers act this way with her best friends. Hermione stepped out of the room and Ron just stared, "What?" asked Hermione. "Stop drooling fool" Harry said to Ron. "You look... and that dress is just... and your hair is so..." Ron couldn't think of anything to say, he was completely tongue tied. "Awww isn't that cute, Ron's tongue tied" Jhanie said as she stepped out. "Hey Jhanie -" Harry started. He looked at Jhanie and started sweating, which was kind of gross. "You look..." Harry said trying to find the right words, "beautiful" he finally said. "Beautiful, why didn't I think of that?" Ron muttered. "Thanks" Jhanie said, "you look pretty handsome yourself." Harry was wearing black dress robes with a blue bow and had a bag in his hand. "I got you something," Harry continued. He pulled out a plastic box from the bag and opened it. "You got me a corsage!" Jhanie said surprised, she did not see this one coming. Lyra and Aease were grinning as Harry put the corsage on Jhanie's left wrist.  
"Hey Fred, where's Angelina?" asked Kags. "Oh, she's gonna meet us there" Fred replied. "Should we go?" asked Ron holding out his arm for Hermione to take. "Let's go" she said as she took Ron's arm. Aease and Lyra caught up with Jhanie, "OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO..." Lyra said, "First a corsage, what's next an engagement ring?" asked Aease. "Very funny you guys" Jhanie replied. "You know, out of all the guys I have to say, you got the one with the best charm" Lyra said. "Shhh" Aease said, "Don't want Sesshy to over here you." "He won't care" Lyra assured. "Trust me, he will" Jhanie said.  
At the ball Parvati Patil and her sister Padma were talking "I wonder who Hermione's going with" Padma said to Parvati. "I think she's going Harry" Parvati said. "No, I think he's going with Cho Chang" Padma said. "Then who?" asked Parvati. "Whoever it is, you can bet he plays Quidditch" Padma said, they went of giggling in the corner. The group entered as "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada came on. "Oh my god I love this song!" Sango said. "Same!" Jhanie said. "So, what are we going to do first?" asked Aease. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked InuYasha. Aease was about to say dance but knowing InuYasha that was probably not going to happen anytime soon so instead she said "let's get some punch."Lyra and Jhanie joined her, Sango, Miroku, Kags, George, Hermione, and Ron decided to dance and Fred just wandered helplessly for Angelina wondering if he got stood up.  
"Look at Sango and Miroku" Aease said watching the couple dance. "Do you think they'll ever break up?" asked Lyra. "Not for good" Jhanie replied. They all knew Sango and Miroku since they were ten. Even then it was obvious they liked each other. Three years later they finally got together.  
"Looks like they're having fun over there" Aease said staring at Ron and Hermione. "We can go you know" Jhanie said. "What are we going to do about your brothers?" asked Lyra. "You don't have drag them on to the dance floor with you" Jhanie replied. It was freaky enough to see her brothers with her friends. But seeing them dance? That was beyond awkward. "Hey guys," Jhanie said. "We're gonna go join Sango and Miroku. Wanna come?" "Uh, no thanks. We'll just stay here" Sesshomaru said. "Harry?" Jhanie asked. "I'll join you guys later" Harry replied.  
The three of them walked onto the dance floor as "Fergalicious" blasted through the speakers. "I love this song!" Jhanie and Aease both exclaimed. "Lyra stared at them mortified. "How can you like this song?" she asked. "We just do" Aease replied. They started dancing as Sango and Miroku joined them.  
"All right, we're gonna slow it down now" the D.J. said. Everyone except for InuYasha and Sesshomaru were relieved that they were going to slow it down a bit. They were all way too tired from dancing.  
The D.J. played the song "She Will Be Loved". Sango, Miroku, George, Kags, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Jhanie were already dancing. Aease was demanding that InuYasha dance at least once tonight. InuYasha figured that there was no way out of this one so he agreed.  
"Please Sesshy?" Lyra begged. "This Sesshomaru does not dance" Sesshy replied. "Sesshomaru, you're my date to this ball. You are going to have to dance with me at least once" Lyra replied. Sesshomaru was taken aback. First of all, Lyra had never called him by his full name before. Second of all she had never been so controlling. Which made Sesshomaru like her even more. "One dance" he agreed. Lyra dragged him onto the dance floor.  
"Ow! InuYasha! Stop stepping on my feet!" Aease said. Sesshy grinned, "Having trouble little bro?" "You're not doing so well yourself" Lyra teased. InuYasha laughed, "Ha! See, it's not only me." "No, it's just the both of you. Now shut up and stop arguing over who's better at slow dancing" Jhanie snapped. Little did anyone know that two people were missing from the dance floor.  
Ron and Hermione were outside walking on the school grounds. It was dark and was getting chilly. "Hey Ron" Hermione suddenly said. "Yeah?" he asked. "Why did you ask me to the dance?" she asked. "Ere... I don't know" Ron replied. Hermione came to a stop, and then turned around. "What do you mean you don't know?" she demanding. "I guess its 'cause, you're the only one I could think of" Ron replied. Hermione punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron asked rubbing his arm. "You mean because I was the only one who you thought was easy enough!" Hermione said angrily. "No! That's not it" Ron said. "Oh sure Ron. Let me guess, you suddenly decided you like me. That you've actually felt something after all this time" Hermione said laughing. "You want the truth?" asked Ron. "Yes" Hermione said as she looked up. Maybe she was wrong after all, maybe Ron really did like her, she thought. Wrong. "Well... actually" Ron hesitated, trying to make up his mind whether to tell her the truth. "Harry and I, well we kind of made a pact that if... if... if I asked you to the ball... he'd ask Jhanie." Bad move Ron, NEVER tell a girl that. Hermione punched him in the shoulder harder, trying to resist going for his jaw. Ron flinched; he knew he deserved the punch. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming sooner. I should have known that you never really liked me. The only reason you asked me because you desperately needed a date and you probably thought I was desperate too! Well, guess what Ron Weasley, I'm not desperate! I could have gotten anyone I wanted to!" "Hermione, you really are missing the point of why we did this." "What point?" she asked, "to hurt two innocent girls? To think just because they might like you, you could go all player on them? To make a pact that if one of them didn't ask the girl then the other one wouldn't or dump the other girl?" Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and started to walk away. Before she could get more than a few feet something grabbed a hold of her wrist on her right hand. "Let me go Ron!" she said. But he didn't let go, instead, he pulled her closer towards him. He grabbed her other wrist. "Ron! Let me go!" Hermione screamed struggling to break free of Ron. But Ron just tightened his grip. "Hermione!" he said angrily. "Do you honestly think that all those things that you said are true? I know you're not desperate Hermione. That's why I asked you so soon. Honestly, why do you think I was so pissed off last year with you and Krum? Its because I was jealous Hermione, really jealous, which was why I was acting like such an asshole" Ron said. Bloody Hell! Ron thought, there he was behind a tree out on the Hogwarts' grounds at night spilling all his feelings he'd spent years building up. He was NOT going to let himself get crushed by Hermione. "Please, Ron" Hermione pleaded, "just please, let me go." "No Hermione! What's going to happen if I let you go? You'll probably go back with Krum! I'm not letting that happen! I couldn't bear it!" Ron said, spilling all his feelings out. He came down to a whisper, "I'm not letting you go Hermione, never again." He loosened his grip and pulled her closed. Hermione didn't have anymore energy to fight back. She let Ron pull her into his arms, and she suddenly felt weak. Ron let go of Hermione's wrists and tucked a strand of her hair behind her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, lowered his head, his hand still rested light on her head, and kissed her gently on the lips. Once they pulled away from each other Ron took a hold of Hermione's hand. "Let's have the last dance" Ron said. They walked back to the Great Hall in silence. "Ron" Hermione said before they entered. "Yes?" he asked. "If you were so jealous of me and Krum, why didn't you tell me then?" she asked trying to sound like she wasn't accusing Ron of not liking her. Ron smiled sheepishly, "Well, I had convinced myself that... if I really did love you... than I would only want you to be happy... with whomever you were most happy with." Ron put his arm around Hermione as they entered the Great Hall. Holy crap, did Ron just say he loved me? Hermione wondered, Ron is obsessed. She looked up at Ron who was searching for Harry and smiled, and I am too, she admitted to herself. She wanted to tell Ron that he was the person whom she was most happy with. But she didn't because Harry came running towards them, and this was something she didn't want to say in front of everyone, especially Harry.  
"Where were you guys?" he asked. "We've been looking all over for you." "Hey guys" Jhanie said as she approached them with Lyra. "Where were you?" she asked slowly noticing how furiously Hermione was blushing. "Where's Aease?" asked Hermione. "I don't know, probably somewhere in a corner making out with InuYasha" Jhanie said in disgust. "At least it's not open to the public today" Lyra mumbled to Jhanie, they broke into a fit of giggles. "Ron? Mind if we borrow Hermione for a while?" Jhanie asked. "Sure, mind if I take Harry?" asked Ron. "Go ahead," Jhanie said.  
"Okay, so what happened?" asked Jhanie. They were by the punch bowl with Lyra. "What do you mean what happened?" asked Hermione. "I know that look, and that look only comes when..." Jhanie gasped. "What?" asked Hermione and Lyra together. "He kissed you didn't he?!" Jhanie asked jumping up and down. "He totally did!" Lyra said. They were both staring at Hermione waiting for her to answer. "It amazes me how right you are" Hermione said in defeat. "Tell us exactly what happened" Lyra demanded. Hermione went into complete detail about what had happened outside behind the tree. Lyra and Jhanie occasionally interrupted with OoOoOoOoOoOs and Ahhhs and gasps. But other than that Hermione kept talking non-stop. "Hold on, so this was all some kind of dare?" Jhanie asked angrily. "Uh oh," Lyra said. "Jhanie, Harry's my best friend and I know him really well and he wouldn't have agreed to the pact if he didn't actually like you" Hermione assured. "And plus he got you that amazing corsage" Lyra added pointing the fresh flowers that Jhanie wore on her left wrist. "Hmm... it looks expensive" Hermione said inspecting it. Jhanie laughed, "I guess you're right." "Of course I am" Hermione said. "Now, what I'm confused about is if Ron really does love me." "What exactly did he say again?" asked Lyra. "First I asked him that if he was so jealous of me and Krum why he didn't tell me. Then he said that he convinced himself that if he really loved me he would want me to be happy with who ever I wanted." Hermione said. "Girl, love doesn't get anymore real than that" Jhanie said. "What do you mean?" Lyra asked before Hermione could reply. "He's putting your feelings and needs before his. It doesn't get any truer than that" Jhanie explained. "But what if he doesn't really mean what he said?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Guys can't come up with something like that unless they actually feel it" Jhanie explained. "Wow, he is crazy about you" Lyra said.  
Meanwhile with Harry and Ron: "Okay where were you? You've been gone for half an hour! And would you wipe that stupid grin off your face you idiot! You look like someone just stuck novocain in your face!" Harry said. "Calm down mate" Ron said, "What's wrong with you." "My-" Harry started. "Wait, no, I need to tell you something really important." "But-" Harry tried, "Harry, as a friend, you need to know this" Ron said. "Okay fine" Harry said as he took a sip of punch. "I'm in love with Hermione!" Ron practically yelled. Harry choked on his drink on spat some of it out. "You okay there mate?" Ron asked as he tapped Harry's back. "I'm sorry; did you just say you're in love with Hermione?" Harry asked astonished. "Yes!" Ron said excitedly. "And I'm sure of it. And don't try to talk me out of it cause I've already told her." "Ron, that's great and I'm really happy for you. But my scar is really hurting" Harry said. "What? Your scar is hurting? Why didn't you tell me that before?" Ron said. "I was trying to you idiot" Harry said as he smacked Ron across the head. "Ouch!" Ron said. Just then Jhanie ran over to Harry. "Harry," she said urgently, "my jewel, its glowing bright red!" "Your jewel?" asked Harry confused. "I never told you about it?" asked Jhanie. "No" Harry replied, "Okay, well I'll give you all the details later. When my parents died all I could find was this jewel" she explained as she opened her locket to reveal a glowing red jewel. Ron reached out to touch it and quickly pulled his hand away, "Ouch!" he said. "It's hot!" "I've kept it with me ever since, it works kind of like your scar. When danger is near it glows" Jhanie said. "How's your scar?" Jhanie asked. "She knows about the scar?" Ron asked in amazement. "Yeah, one of the benefits of having a clairvoyant girlfriend" Harry replied. Girlfriend. Jhanie thought, I could get used to this. "Come on" Harry said. "We've got to get to Dumbledore and tell him what's happening." "Shouldn't we go back to the common room and get our wands?" asked Jhanie. "Right" Harry said. "What can I do?" asked Ron hoping to get in on the action. "Get everyone together, get them to cover what you guys think are the most wanted and dangerous places in the school" Harry said. "What exactly are we protecting the school against?" asked Ron who sounded slightly nervous. "You know who" Harry said. "Talk to Lyra, Aease, or one of my brothers and they'll fill you in on what else you might be encountering" Jhanie said. "Okay" Ron said sounding very nervous.  
Jhanie and Harry ran towards the exit of the Great Hall when Malfoy came in the way. "Jhanie" he said, "leaving so soon?" "Uh, yeah I'm not feeling too well" Jhanie replied. "How about one dance before you leave?" he asked. "No, I really should go" Jhanie said. "Come on" Malfoy insisted. "MALFOY! SHE DOES NOT WANT -" Harry started. "You stay out of this Potter!" Malfoy said. Jhanie looked at Harry, "Sorry" she said sadly. Harry was both confused and annoyed; would she really pick Malfoy over him? He thought. Jhanie went up to Malfoy, "FUCK" she kicked him in his right leg, "OFF" she said as she kicked him in the left leg. "MALFOY!" she yelled as she kicked him in the place that really hurts. "Come on" she said to Harry, "Let's go." "Jhanie, that was amazing!" Harry said still surprised. "Thanks" Jhanie said, "Again sorry." "For what?" asked Harry, "you've lost your only ally" Jhanie replied. "Its okay," Harry said, "I was getting really annoyed watching him flirt with you anyway. Sooner or later I would have done something along those lines." "Except with magic?" Jhanie asked reading Harry's mind. "Yeah" Harry replied. They reached the common room, "get your wand, fast" Harry instructed. They ran up to their dormitories, got their wands, and met again in the common room.  
"My jewel has never glowed this much, well except for-" Jhanie was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. "Holy shit! What was that?" yelled Harry. He was thrown off his feet and scrambled around the floor to find his glasses. Mental Note: Get Harry contacts for Christmas. All Harry heard was, "this is disturbing beyond reason." "Jhanie, what's wrong?" Harry asked, "I can't find my glasses." He felt something being put on his head. "That's better" Harry said. "Voldemort" Harry smiled warmly as if greeting him as an old friend. He looked at the girl standing on Voldemort's right who somehow resembled Kagome. "Kikyo" Jhanie said darkly. "Awwww, what's wrong Jhanie?" asked Kikyo. "Not happy to see me?" "Who would be?" Jhanie muttered. Kikyo slashed Jhanie across the face.  
"Stop" Voldemort said. "And you must be Voldemort?" Jhanie asked. "Yes, I see you've heard of me" he said with a smirk. "What do you want?" Harry asked. "Let's see. There's something somewhere in the school that I plan on getting. Although, I think Kikyo here has some other plans to attend to" Voldemort said. "What do you want?" demanded Jhanie. "Well, of course to help Voldie here get what he wants. But also to take revenge on your brother" Kikyo replied. "Voldie?" Harry and Jhanie said together. Kikyo and Voldemort didn't respond.  
"What do you want with InuYasha?" Jhanie asked. "I want my revenge" Kikyo said simply. "What revenge?" Jhanie asked through gritted teeth. "If anyone should be getting revenge it should be him. You pretended to be his friend and then went off with Naraku and betrayed him"  
"I did it because I love him" replied Kikyo. "You say betrayed him and you claim you love him!" Jhanie yelled. Both Harry and Voldemort were silent now. "I told you. I betrayed because I love him" Kikyo replied. "You almost killed him bitch!" Jhanie screamed.  
Kikyo lashed out at Jhanie who quickly blocked it. "You can forget about your revenge on my brother. Even if you did love him, Aease is never going to give him up" Jhanie said. "Aease? Hmmm... the cheery one's cousin am I right? Ha!" Kikyo snorted. "You really think he's going to give me up for your little, younger, friend"  
"He already did" Jhanie replied. "Voldie, do that spell. The Abracadabra thing" Kikyo said. "I will not be ordered around. But since you've asked so nicely" Voldemort raised his wand. "No!" Harry screamed. "Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted. Harry jumped in front of Jhanie. A blue force field formed around them. Just them Dumbledore stormed in. Kikyo and Voldemort disappeared.  
"Are you alright?" he asked Jhanie and Harry. "I'm okay" Harry replied. Jhanie was lying unconsciously on the floor. Harry walked over to her and checked her pulse. "Is she alive?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. "Yes, she's just unconscious" Harry replied. Silence followed until Ron, Hermione, InuYasha, Aease, Lyra, Miroku, Sango, George, Fred, Angelina, Kags, and Sesshomaru came in. "What did you do to her?" InuYasha yelled at Harry. "I didn't do anything" Harry replied quietly. He could see why InuYasha was upset. Jhanie was his only and baby sister. "InuYasha" Aease gently said trying to hold him back.  
"Harry," Sesshomaru said. "What happened?" he asked staring straight at Jhanie. As usual, he showed no emotion. Harry explained how they ran up to get their wands, encountered Kikyo and Voldemort, and how Jhanie put the force field up. "The force field," Aease whispered. "Is there something wrong with it?" asked Ron. "No," Sango replied. "The force field that Jhanie used is the most powerful force field that a demon can have. It is the only force field that can keep out magic. Jhanie is the only one among us who has that kind of a force field. It could have drained all her stamina. She could have died"  
"Wouldn't being a witch have some sort of affect?" George asked. "I guess it does" Kags said. "But she's not dead is she?" Fred asked. "No, just unconscious" Dumbledore replied. "She's going to be okay right?" asked Lyra. "Of course she is. All we have to do is take her to Madame Pomfrey and she'll be fine in a week" Dumbledore assured. "I'll carry her down" Sesshomaru said. "I'll go with you" InuYasha replied. "We'll go too" Aease said. "No" InuYasha said sharply. It was late, he was tired, and his sister was unconscious. He didn't want anymore problems. InuYasha walked with Sesshomaru who was carrying Jhanie down to Madame Pomfrey. Harry walked with them and Dumbledore trying to keep a safe distance between him and InuYasha. Something told him until Jhanie got better they wouldn't be on such good terms. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Unexpected Visitor

The Unexpected Visitor

Jhanie woke up three days later. She felt nauseas and had the worst taste in her mouth. She sat up, there was flowers on the end table next to her bed. Carnations, Jhanie's third favorite flower. There was a note stuck to the bouquet. She detached it from the bouquet and read it.  
"Dear Jhanie,  
We miss you and we're soooooo bored without you. Get better soon. Sorry we couldn't get roses or orchids for you. We couldn't find nice ones. Hope your well enough to still play Quidditch. The team wouldn't be the same without you. And besides, why should we be tortured with Snape's lectures while your in the hospital wing relaxing? We wanted to explain everything in this note but we decided not to. Just incase this got into the wrong hands. By the way, Merry Christmas!!!!! (if you wake up in time for it)  
Love,  
Aease, Lyra, Sesshy, Kags, Ron, Hermione, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Fred and George ( that is... if you haven't gotten amnesia and forgotten us all)  
P.S. (From Lyra and Aease) What did you do to Malfoy? He was seen limping after you and Harry left. And he couldn't even dance or walk. Even Pansy Parkinson left him and decided to dance with Goyle! What you do"  
Jhanie laughed, I guess seeing him after her and Harry left kind of gave it away. Oh my gosh! Harry! She remembered. Suddenly the events of the night of the Christmas Ball washed over her. She remembered her getting ready, the corsage, Harry, Hermione and Ron, (who could forget that?) InuYasha and Sesshy bickering over who could slow dance better, her jewel glowing, Harry's scar burning, kicking Malfoy, and Voldemort and Kikyo. Or should she say, "Voldie." Jhanie shivered at the thought. She couldn't remember what happened after that. "Have a good three day sleep?" a voice asked. Jhanie jumped and turned her head. "Harry!' she exclaimed. He was standing next to her bed. She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Harry hugged her back tightly. "Nice to see you too" he said happily.  
"Ahem" said a voice from behind them. "Awww, look at the two love birds" said another voice. Harry let go of Jhanie as she turned around to see who it was. "Aease!" Jhanie screamed. Aease came running to her followed by Kags, Lyra, Hermione, and Sango. They all gathered together in one big group hug.  
"Alright everyone, clear out. You don't want her suffocate her" Sesshy said. "You alright sis?" asked InuYasha as he sat next to her on the bed. Jhanie was in between Harry and InuYasha and was glad. She didn't want InuYasha strangling Harry. She knew that after they found her unconscious InuYasha would blame everything on him.  
"Do you remember what happened the night of the ball?" asked Sango. "I think I remember some of it" Jhanie replied. "Tell us everything you remember" George said.  
Jhanie started off with describing how they all got ready for the ball. Then she skipped to the actual ball and told them what she remembered about her jewel glowing and Harry's scar burning. How they ran up to the Gryffindor Common room an encountered Kikyo and Voldermort. "... that's all I remember" Jhanie finished. "Who wants to explain what happened after they encountered Voldermort?" asked Sesshy. They all looked at Harry. "You were there with her. You know what happened better than any of us do" Hermione said. Harry took a deep breath. He explained how Voldermort was about to cast Avada Kadavra on Jhanie and how Harry jumped in front of her. "I'm not sure about the rest," Harry said. "It was like a force field protecting us from the Avada Kadavra spell. Then Dumbledore came in and Kikyo and Voldermort disappeared'  
"The force field?" asked Jhanie confused. "You mean the one that only I can use? The only one that blocks magic? The one that could drain all my strength"  
"Yeah" Aease said. "Then how come I'm not dead?" Jhanie asked. InuYasha looked at her with curiosity. "Not that I'm not happy to be alive" Jhanie added quickly, "but wouldn't it have drained all my strength and power?" "That's what we're trying to figure out," said Sesshy. "The only logical explanation is that since your part witch, blocking magic wouldn't be as difficult. But you're lucky you're alive."

There was a long silence until Madame Pomfrey came and shooed them all away. She said that with any luck Harry and Jhanie would be out in two days. Jhanie sat on her bed staring at the floor. How could have she been so stupid? She could have killed herself. But she saved Harry, and herself. She promised herself she would never do anything like that ever again unless it was necessary. "I owe you my life" Harry said quietly. It was the first time he had to say that to anyone. Normally people were telling him that. Jhanie put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey" she said, "you don't owe me anything. You jumped in front of me and tried to save my life. I blocked the spell from hitting you. A life for a life. We're even"  
Harry smiled, "What?" asked Jhanie. "How did I end up with the smartest girlfriend in Hogwarts?" he said. "Smartest?" laughed Jhanie. "Yeah right. Are you forgetting about Hermione?" "I guess so. Did you know Ron's like in love with her?" asked Harry. "Uh, no duh! Its so ah-bvious" Jhanie replied. "Seeing them together is making me gag," Harry said. "Yeah, I saw you choking on your punch" replied Jhanie. "And you didn't come and save me?" demanded Harry astonished. "How many times can a girl save you?" teased Jhanie. "Ha ha, very funny" Harry replied. "I try" Jhanie said.  
Madame Pomfrey kept her word and in two days Harry and Jhanie were out of the hospital wing. At first they were both really happy to see everyone. That is, until they came across Potions first period. "Today we will be learning..." Snape said in his weird funky nasal voice. "Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "He can teach us how to brew polyjuice potions, and elixirs. We know, can't he teach us something useful for once?" "Like what?" asked Harry curiously. "Like... I don't know. Like how to score with hot babes or something" Ron replied. "I think we're doing better than Snape in that department" Harry said.  
"What are they talking about?" Hermione asked Lyra. Lyra had ears like a bat's. One of her specialties was that she could hear important things miles away. "They want to know why Snape can't teach us something useful" Lyra snickered. "Like what?" asked Kags. "Like how to score with hot babes" Lyra replied. They all broke into a fit of laughter. Snape turned his attention to the laughing girls. "Is there something wrong?" he demanded. "I dare you to ask Snape why he doesn't give the boys a crash course on how to score with hot babes" Aease whispered to Jhanie. Jhanie, who would never turn down a dare asked, "We we're wondering if you would ever consider giving the boys a crash course on how to score with hot babes." Jhanie turned to look at Malfoy, "Some of them really need it," she added. The class broke into a fit of laughter. Snape ended class on the most unusual note. He gave them no homework.  
"Hm, why do you think Snape didn't give us any homework? It's the second Monday after winter break. I'd think he'd really pile it up on us," Miroku said. "Well maybe he was too stunned by what Jhanie said. A crash course on hot babes? Where did you get that from?" InuYasha asked. What Jhanie had said in Potions was traveling around the school. Everyone seemed to be teasing Malfoy on how Jhanie turned to look at him before she added that some boys really needed a crash course.  
"You should be careful on what you say," Sesshy said sternly. "I'm surprised Snape didn't give you a detention"  
"Well, we still don't know why Snape didn't give us any homework," Lyra said. "Maybe its because he hasn't gotten married yet and was thinking about getting a girl. That's probably why he's so bitter, he's got no one," Kagome suggested.  
"Ha! Like Snape could ever get a girl," Harry said. "Well maybe if he'd consider washing that greasy pile of whatever on his head more than twice a year and getting some Botox then maybe, just maybe Professor Umbridge might consider asking him out," Aease snickered.  
"Come to think of it, are any of the professors here married?" asked Jhanie.  
"No, I wonder if Dumbledore was ever married" Harry wondered loudly.  
"I bet him and McGonagall are going out," Miroku said.  
"Ewwwwwwww... that's just gross," Sango replied in disgust.  
"Harry, do we have Quidditch practice today?" asked Fred from behind.  
"Whoa, where did you come from?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, well little Ronny, when a girl and boy really like each other they-" "Okay, I get it," Ron replied.  
"So Quidditch?" asked Fred.  
"Come after lunch," Harry replied.  
They entered DADA. "Good morning class!" Professor Umbridge said in a unusually high pitched voice. "Good morning Professor Umbridge" the class echoed. "Glad to see that Mr. Potter and Ms. Mitzubashi here have made a speedy recovery," she said sweetly. "But they'll be having a lot to make up. I hope neither of you will be doing anything that could distract you from your work such as playing Quidditch"  
"Well actually," Jhanie started. Professor Umbridge gave her a look that made her shudder. "Just for three days sweety, on Thursday you can go back to your normal schedule and start practice"  
"But the next Quidditch match is only in a week and I'm the captain," Harry said. "Well what is more important? Your school work, or playing Quidditch? Now if I find you playing Quidditch before Thursday then I will remove you permanently from the team"  
The class broke into whispers. Some saying "can she do that?" and others saying, "we are so going to lose the Quidditch match". "And maybe if you get your work done early then you can start practice on Wednesday" Professor Umbridge said. "Now turn to page 418"  
"That bitch, who is she to tell us whether or not we can play Quidditch. I swear this school is going to be having a new DADA teacher by next year," Jhanie said.  
"Now Jhanie don't go and do anything drastic," George said. "Harry, do you have a plan for the Quidditch game"  
"I sketched it at the hospital wing when Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me do anything," Harry said as he handed George some parchment. George took sometime to analyze it. Finally he smiled, "excellent," he said. "Don't worry Harry, I'll take over Quidditch practice for the next couple of days"  
The Quidditch team was relieved that someone was taking Harry's place while he was gone. At least now they would be able to practice what they hoped would be the main plan for the next Quidditch match.  
While the Quidditch team was practicing and Hermione, Kagome, and Aease were watching, Jhanie and Harry were left to work by themselves. "Where's Hermione when we need her?" asked Harry trying to do the four page essay for DADA that was assigned a week ago. All their teachers had been grateful that they were okay and decided not to trouble them anymore. Even Snape was being nicer than Professor Umbridge.  
"I really don't like her," Jhanie mumbled. "Yeah I know what you mean," Harry said. "Are you okay?" asked Jhanie. "Just a bit, bothered, I guess," Harry said.  
"Well, we're going to be okay. Gryffindor's got a great team and I'm sure George is doing okay with your game plan," Jhanie assured. "It's not that"  
"Then what is it"  
"How could it be that Voldemort could get into Hogwarts"  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out. Isn't it that Dumbledore is the only wizard he fears most"  
"Yeah"  
"Then why would he even try to get on the grounds"  
"Well he had back up. And Kikyo's not afraid of Dumbledore"  
"But Dumbledore could destroy her quickly, Voldemort knows that"  
"Yes but Kikyo doesn't know that does she"  
"Well if she did she wouldn't have come"  
"True. But why would Voldemort bring her"  
Jhanie thought for a moment. "Voldemort thought that Kikyo would be a good distraction and Dumbledore could have killed her off first while Voldemort escaped... or so he could kill Dumbledore himself"  
"Why would Voldemort risk Kikyo's life? He supposedly "loves" her"  
"A: Kikyo has no life so there's nothing to risk. And B: Could you picture Voldemort loving anybody"  
Harry looked at the clock, "you're probably right. But I want to get this work for DADA done so we'll talk about this with everyone after dinner"  
"Sounds good" Jhanie agreed."What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked. "Umbridge," Harry replied.  
"So, we've been wondering, why would Voldemort come here? What's he looking for this time?" Jhanie said.  
"Well, there's probably something valuable he either needs to leave in Hogwarts, or, he needs to get. It would be very illogical to come to the school to try and kill Harry. There's too much protection," Aease said.  
"But he has Kikyo to use as a distraction. And who knows how many other death eaters he has," Ron said.  
"I'm going with Aease, Voldemort isn't stupid. He's evil, but not stupid, he knows he could never kill Harry here. I think he wanted to take or leave something," Hermione said.  
"He must have known about the ball. Everyone would be at the great hall. He knows all the ways into the school. He's explored this place when he went here," InuYasha said.  
"But what would he leave or take?" asked Sesshy.  
"Hagrid once told me that the safest places in the wizarding world are here and Gringotts," Harry said. "There could be loads of things hidden here that he would want to take to help him gain more power. Or since it's the safest place, the best place to keep something"  
"Should we tell Dumbledore about this?" asked Miroku.  
"I bet he could help us figure out what he wanted to take or leave. After all, he knows Voldemort the most. Even Voldemort's most trusted death eater doesn't know about Voldemort more than Dumbledore does," Sango said.  
"Which could probably be why Voldemort fears Dumbledore so much," Kagome said.  
"So when do we tell Dumbledore?" asked Lyra.  
"If he's free, we can go after dinner," Harry replied.

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry told the gargoyle at the front of Dumbledore's study.  
It moved to the side and they all climbed upstairs. Once they reached the top Harry knocked on the door. "Come in," Dumbledore croaked.  
"Professor?" Harry said.  
"Oh, hello Harry, Jhanie, Ron, Hermione, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Lyra, Aease, Kagome, Fred, George," he said.  
"Professor, we'd like to talk to you about-" Jhanie started.  
"Albus," Snape said as he walked into the study, followed by the rest of the teachers; including, unfortunately, Umbridge.  
They all stopped when they saw eleven students sitting in his office. "Hi!" Jhanie waved at Snape. Snape just glared at Jhanie while InuYasha elbowed her in the ribs. "Don't push it," he whispered in her ear.  
"What brings you all here?" asked McGonagall.  
"They have all come to talk about what happened with Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "And while they are here already I suggest we discuss this, together. Please, take a seat." He waved his wand and six more seats appeared.  
"Excuse me, but I don't think this is a matter we should discuss with children," Umbrige said.  
"With all due respect Professor, Fred, George, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru are all of age. Harry, has seen and fought Voldemort. He's seen him in action. Jhanie, Lyra, Aease, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have all dealt with similar trouble in their previous school. I think we should be allowed to stay. After all, Harry and Jhanie were the ones who encountered Voldemort when he came into the building," Hermione argued.  
"Dear child," said Unbridge smiling. How could she smile at a time like this? "You don't believe that such a little boy could encounter such a great wizard do you? These are obviously stupid stories made up by a little boy with a rough past who wants attention. The dark lord has is not rising again," she said.  
Harry opened his mouth to speak up for himself but Jhanie beat him to it. "How can you say that?" she snapped. "Who in the right mind could make up storied like that? He saw Cedric's death! He saw Voldemort kill Cedric"  
"That boy's death was a complete mistake!" Umbridge said.  
"No Cedric's death was done on purpose. Why? Because he was in the way! Just in the way! He's done that to him, he's done the same to Harry's parents and probably done the same to a whole lot of people. He is rising again. As we are having this debate Voldemort is rounding up his death eaters again and looking for new followers. He's back, and I would know because I saw him! He was there, in the common room. And I don't know what he was doing there, which is why we must discuss possible reasons! And if you don't want to discuss any of this with us then you can leave the room," Jhanie finished looking totally pissed off.  
"I am from the ministry and I demand that we don't discuss anything with these kids," Umbridge said.  
"Its, late, go to sleep, I'll tell you what I think in the morning," Dumbledore said in a tired voice.  
They walked out of the study, before they closed the door they heard Umbridge say, "Albus, I deny you that you talked to them about anything about out conversation"  
"Very well," Dumbledore said.  
"But Professor," Harry said.  
"Harry, go," Dumbledore said.  
"You really told Umbridge off," Kagome told Jhanie. They were sitting in their dormitory thinking of possible why Voldemort would come to Hogwarts.  
"Yeah well, she was really pissing, me off," replied Jhanie.  
"I've got nothing," Kagome said.  
"Yeah, me neither," replied Hermione.  
"Its just, how can we think about something like this when we know the Professors are doing the same thing and not helping us?" Lyra said.  
"Well, I'm tired, we'll see if the boy's come up with anything tomorrow," Aease said. "Night," they all said. 


	19. Chapter 18: Discussion

Discussion

Harry woke up the next day and went down to breakfast. Everyone was already there waiting for him to get come so they could discuss their ideas. They were all silent when Harry walked in.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hi," they all replied.

As soon as Harry took his seat the owls came to deliver mail. Hedwig was part of the flock and was carrying a small brown package and dropped it on Harry's lap. Harry looked at the writing

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Hogwarts_

Harry immediately recognized the handwriting to be Dumbledore's.

"Hey you guys," he said, "look at this. I got a package from Dumbledore."

Everyone's head snapped up. "What's is it?" Ron asked. "It's probably about their discussion last night," Hermione replied.

"But Umbridge said Dumbledore couldn't tell you about it," Kagome said.

"Well," said Lyra, "Maybe Dumbledore just wrote it down to see if everything made sense. And maybe it just happened to fall into the 'wrong hands'," she said making air quotes. "And Harry just _happens_ to read it then he's not discussing it with Harry."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," said Aease. They all agreed, "What do you say Harry? Why don't we open that sucker up?" asked George.

They went up to the common room and made sure no one was around. Harry opened the package carefully. Inside there was a letter. "Ha! I knew it!" Lyra exclaimed.

"_Hello everyone,_

_Sorry about last night. Umbridge said I couldn't discuss what we discussed last night. But she never said I couldn't show you._

_Professor Dumbledore"_

"What does he mean show us?" asked Jhanie.

"Follow me," Harry said. He took the package and they followed him into the girls' bathroom.

"Why are we _here_?" asked InuYasha.

"Harry really what is going-" Hermione started but stopped once she saw the silver cup with lots of silver floating around.

"Of course!" she said. "It's a pensive! That's what he meant."

"What's a pensive?" asked Lyra.

"Its something that you can put your memories in to preserve them," Sesshomaru explained.

"Alright everyone, we're going to have to go in. All we have to do is lean in and it will suck us up. You ready?" Harry asked.

They nodded their heads. He turned back to the pensive and leaned in. He was whirling through darkness. And landed into Dumbledore's memory.

"- leave the room!" Jhanie finished saying as they landed.

"What should we do?" he heard the real Jhanie whisper to Miroku.

"I think we just wait here," he replied, unsure.

They sat down and waited for the memory of themselves to leave.

_"That was very unnecessary, Dorles,"_ McGonagall said.

_"They're just children, I don't think we should just be discussing this with them. Besides it was just a figment of their imagination, a nightmare," _she replied.

_"I'm sorry but _I_ saw Voldemort. Are you saying that's a figment of my imagination? A nightmare?" _asked Dumbledore.

_"Well, you are getting into your old age, Albus," _she said.

OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Lyra thought.

_"Excuse me Dorles, but I must state that you are coming close to my old age. Perhaps you are the one dreaming that Voldemort is not rising again?" _Dumbledore said.

Umbridge opened her mouth to say something but Snape beat her to it. _"I'd love to sit here and discuss who's older but we all know for a fact; whether we'd like to admit it or not. That the Dark Lord is back, and he's rising again."_

"_Very well, Severus, why do you think he came?" _asked Dumbledore.

"_Either he needed to leave something or take something,"_ Snape replied.

"_What could he have left?"_ asked Dumbledore.

"_Nothing that I know of,"_ Snape said.

"_Okay, then what does he want?"_ asked Dumbledore.

"_Albus, I've been brushing up on the Lost Kingdom. From what I've read, the key to the Lost Kingdom comes out every five centuries. As you know who ever controls the Lost Kingdom has unlimited power. He who most not be named could rise easily," _McGonagall suddenly said.

"_But we don't have the key, do we?"_ asked Snape.

"_I don't believe we do, but you-know-who might think we do. Do you know anything about the key, Minerva?"_ asked Dumbledore.

"_There are three keys to the Lost Kingdom,"_ McGonagall said. _"One is only something that a person can have or develop. He-who-must-not-be-named has it already. This key is a will, a will or a reason to have the Lost Kingdom, and a reason to have unlimited power. Unfortunately, the will or reason can be evil or good. Just as long as it is strong it will count as one of the keys. He needs to do something to prove that he is true to his reason. The second key is something that represents why he has this will to have unlimited power. In you-know-who's case, his reason is because he was alone, his father left him, and all he had left was his wizarding life. And the third and final, is something to represent his goal, something he's been doing for a long time."_

"_Well done Minerva,"_ Dumbledore smiled.

"Told you they liked each other," Miroku said.

"Shhhh," Shesshy shushed. (A/N: Try saying that ten times fast)

"_You've got a lot of information cleared. So maybe he is looking for the Lost Kingdom. We all know his reason to want unlimited power. To rid the world of muggles and let wizards take over. The second key is, as you said, because of his father. I think a certain death eater has Tom Riddle's diary that could be something to represent. But the last key, he's been trying to kill Harry for a while. But what I don't understand is why he didn't take Harry when he appeared in the common room. The only person there was, was Jhanie and he could have just taken Harry easily and left,"_ Dumbledore said.

"_We still have to find out about the third key. But as far as I'm concerned we've got everything else pretty much figured out, I say we think on this for sometime and have another discussion or two before taking measures,"_ Snape said.

The memory zoomed out and just like that they were back in reality. "Whoa! Miroku said. "Talk about time travel."

"Okay, so we basically got all the information except for two things. Why would Voldemort not take Harry, and why is Kikyo with him?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know the answer to your first question, but I do know that the reason Kikyo is with him is because he needs to prove that he will do what his reason his with the unlimited power," Aease said.

"Huh?" asked Fred.

"…" Aease didn't say anything. She just stared at the guys as though they were the dumbest things on earth. (Ha ha! They are). She looked at Lyra and Jhanie for some support.

"Ugh, okay, so, to complete the first key, Voldemort also has to prove that he will fulfill his reason which is…?" Lyra said.

"To stop muggle borns from being born, and to rid earth of muggles," Harry said. "But what does that have to do with-"

"Exactly! Kikyo isn't a muggle, but she's not a witch either. He could have just chosen any muggle from off the street but he knows he has to go to the extremes. He has to show that to make the earth a wizarding world he will not only kill muggle borns and muggles, but he will kill demons too," Jhanie explained.

The guys paused for a moment, taking in all the infor.

"Ohhhh…" InuYasha said finally getting it. "But why didn't he take Harry when he had the chance?"

"Anybody got any idea's?" asked Sango.

They all shook their heads. "Well, maybe Voldemort knows the first two keys, but he might not know the third, so that's why he came here, to maybe kidnap a teacher and get the third key out of them. Or take books from the Library, I bet Hogwarts is the only place that has those books because it is the safest place to keep them," Kagome guessed.

They all stared at her, mouths opened. "I agree with her," Jhanie said after a long silence.

"Me too," Aease and Lyra agreed.

"The odds of that are small but it is possible and logical," InuYasha said.

"That's all the lead we have now," Ron said. "I think we should just leave it at that until anyone finds a better idea."

They all agreed and trudged back to their common rooms.


End file.
